Slaves of Harry Potter
by James Masters
Summary: Title says it all and this story has been revised of most of the spelling errors that plagued the last edition. Do not read if under 18 and HP/many
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge by one of my IRL friends and she goes to this site quite a bit. She issued me a challenge to write something for her. This will probably be a one shot and that's it but knowing me it will become a long term project. In this challenge she told me Harry had to be with Ginny and Ginny would have to be a slave to Harry. It was to be set during the goblet of fire and there was to be no other women involved. I am a survivor and a veteran of what I call "War against the admins" that started June 4th 2012 on .

Ginny knew that she had been knocked out for a while and did not know where she was at all. She tried to move her arms but she found that her arms were crossed and bound. As her eyes got use to the darkness she noticed torch light illuminating the chamber of secrets. Her eyes widened as she saw the dead basaltic and the chamber itself supported a rather large statue of Salazar Slytherin. It was much bigger than she remembered but she never saw it under the head. She found that she was gagged when she tried to scream in horror and all that came out was a muffled groan that echoed threw the chamber. She looked down and realized that she was in a strait jacket and all she was wearing underneath was a bright red pair of panties. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she knew either this was a person coming to rescue her of her captor.

Her eyes widened as Harry stepped out of the shadows looking much stronger than she would have thought and he had a rather large penis that was fully erected. When he bent down next to her he whispered in her ear "I know that you planed to conspire with Hermione to give me a love potion geared to yourself and her. You planned to use me for sex and now you see where that landed you. Hermione has already gotten her punishment and is another slave."

Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Harry who made Hermione disappeared the day prior but she could not help but to feel aroused by what was to come. Harry looked down at Ginny's panties as they seemed to be getting a little wetter and damper. Harry stood up to his full height and smiled at her with an almost sadistic grin. Ginny had no idea that she had to pee till it started to come out when her fear took to an all time high. Harry looked down at the girl and laughed to further her humiliation. Ginny tried to back away from this person and it was not till Harry said "Ginniva molly Weasely I hereby call on the life dept that you own me to be my slave. You mind will remain intact till I break it but your body will belong till me till I decide. So I say it so mote it be."

A bright light engulfed both of them as her body responded to her master but her mind hated the situation she found herself in. Harry crouched down to her level and started to rub her piss soaked panties right by her pussy and asked "You know that if you were caught with such a love potion that you would have received life in Azakaban along with Hermione and your wands snapped. Of course that did not cross your minds you were thinking about how to get into the 'Boy-Who-Lived' pants. Well now you two have what you wanted but only on one end of the extreme. Doesn't this suck for you and your mother is ashamed of both of you. I recommended that you two receive a spanking in the great hall at dinner."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear and trepidation as she knew that she would be dead if this ever got out but hopefully Harry would not be that mean. Harry looked back at Ginny's face as she looked back to him in terror. Harry gave Ginny a little laugh and said "Did you know that Salazar meant for this chamber to be used as his get away from the castle. It seems as if he was into bondage and he loved every minute of torturing students or teachers that he invited down here. Most notably he loved to bring Rowanda down here and it seems as if the brainy birds are the naughtiest. Hermione has just proven this fact with all the erotic lititure that she had with her."

Ginny tried to struggle against her bonds even more and Harry just picked up the squirming girl and placed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ginny could not see where Harry was going but she knew that he was carrying her into a secret chamber deep within the chamber of secrets. Eventually she gave up on her struggles and knew that it would be hopeless to try to break free only to be put in Azkaban. Her eyes needed to get use to the darkness that the chamber was in but she heard moans and squeaks from a young woman obviously enjoying sex. Light peeked thru a door and Harry opened it wide open. Ginny's eyes needed to get use to it but she saw a shadowy figure with a rather large vibrator moving up and down her vagina. It took her a little bit to relies that this was indeed Hermione that was tied up and bound by ropes. She noticed her facial features as her eyes got use to the brightness. A light pink ball gag was on her mouth and she was drooling and moaning in constant orgasm. Harry smiled as he removed the vibrator away from her wet pussy and Hermione's brown eyes shot up to meet Harry's green. Her eyes were filled with hope as Harry said "Will you be a good girl now or do you need more of this."

Knowing Hermione could not answer with her mouth gagged and he removed it much to her pleasure. It was only then that Ginny noticed that she had her own pair of panties soaked by her own saliva and he removed them "Yes master your slave will behave."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as Hermione was untied and unbound. Gently Harry brought her down from her position and Hermione lie down and spread her legs. Harry smiled at her and Ginny knew that this will be happening to her. In her fear and thoughts Ginny did not relies that she herself was being tied by magic and it was not till she snapped in place where Hermione just was did she relies that she was caught. Banishing the strait jacket Harry removed the piss soaked panties and Ginny tried to refuse getting them placed in her mouth. Ginny could not spit them out as she had a different ball gag place into her mouth and Ginny watched helplessly as the same vibrator was placed on her pussy moving in the same way as it was with Hermione.

Hermione smiled as Harry mounted her and thrust himself inside of her. Ginny watched as Hermione was fucked in front of her and she seemed to love every second of it. Her back arched back in pure pleasure and she loved the feeling of being full. As Ginny continued to watch she felt her pussy start to heat up to unimagined portions. Never before had she been this horny and never with any of her times with Hermione or any of the girls had gotten her this aroused. Ginny could not help but moan as the vibrator did its magic as well with watching this erotic scene. Ginny bowed her head as the urine taste assaulted her mouth and she knew that she might grow to like it. Ginny continued to watch Harry fuck Hermione and after several orgasms from the submissive girl she finally passed out all awhile saying master over and over again.

Ginny knew what was to be expected of her as her new station in life as her sex drive started to take over her body. Unknown to Ginny Harry put a potion inside of her that made her into another one of his perfect submissive and slaves.

Here is the end of the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny did not know how long she was there but she knew that all in all that she was very horny because of the vibrator that was rubbing her cunt. The sight of Harry fucking Hermione was also getting her all hot and bothered as it seemed as if Hermione did not have a care in the world besides serving her master with her body. Ginny could not help but feel jealous that Hermione was getting fucked and she was not she wanted to serve her master with her body as well. Ginny looked lustfully at Harry's cock and licked her lips in anticipation of what was going to be coming to her rather soon. Hermione arched her back once more in a screaming orgasm and promptly passed out from the sheer pleasure.

Harry looked at Ginny and her desperation to actually cum for once by a real cock instead of a fake dildo or a double sided one that her and Hermione used on occasion. Several times Hermione would try to take control but now it would be doubtful that Hermione would ever want to be in control ever again. Harry was still pumping into his slave as Ginny thought back to where this all started.

Several years earlier

"Mommy how did you get daddy?" A young 7 year old asked

Molly picked Ginny up and placed her on her lap and responded "Well mommy used a special potion called a love potion. It is also called cupids little helper."

In Ginny's still developing mind the thought was forgotten almost immediately and she again asked "What's a cupid?"

Molly smiled at her only daughter and continued to answer her questions.

Ginny had no idea why that memory came to mind but she saw Harry looking at her with disgust and realized that he was indeed bringing these memories up to the surface no matter how buried they may seem or not even remembered. Just by looking Harry in the eyes he said "So it was your mother that first planted the idea in your head to bad she was not talking about an actual love potion. They just do not work that way. It seems as if your mother was a slut talking about that thing called Viagra. She wanted just sex from him and it seems like she got plenty of it based on how many children she has. You see there is a reason on why there is very few weasly females slave do you know why that is."

Ginny shook her head not knowing and had no idea the answer that was coming to her "Weasly males are extremely fertile and the sperm that they eject has a high Y in it compared to the smaller ratio X chromosomes. You see this is called genetics a muggle thing and it would be rather helpful to understand in the wizzarding world. You see you also would have turned out to be a slut like your mother spreading your legs for any guy. I bet right now you want my cock inside of you."

Not knowing how to respond Ginny could only nod her head as Harry scoffed at her and continued to speak "You belong to me now and do you see those to collars over there." Harry paused for a moment for Ginny to look at the red collars and saw that they were sized to fit around their necks. Harry smiled at her sand continued "Those collars will be around your neck marking you as my property and the permanence of it. Even if you take it off you will belong to me forever and only I can release you. Not even in death will you stop serving me." Backing away from Ginny for a second Harry retrieved one of the collars and presented it to Hermione who woke from sex. Willingly Hermione put it on and her body started to change her bust size grew by at least three cup sizes and her ass and hips grew wider. Ginny could only look in horror as Hermione looked like a perfect slut and she was sitting by Harry's feet like a dog. Harry smiled at the girl at his feet knew that Ginny would eventually want this and he left her with a passing thought. "You do know that the Potters were once renowned slavers at one time and theses collars are specially made just for human use. I'm going to let you stay down here for a little bit to think about what went wrong for you."

Harry attached a leash to Hermione's collar and lead her out of the secret chamber in the mouth of the statue and ginny was left alone in the dark. As soon as the chamber inside was darkened Hermione stood up and started to laugh at Ginny's gullibility. Experimentally Hermione touched her bust and found that her boobs were more sensitive than they were before. She smiled and touched the collar and said "Thank the gods that I told you what Ginny was up to but I knew to save face that I had to go along with it. Too bad the laws that you are making threw proxy are passing Dumbles will be finding himself in a jam as soon as he realizes that all of his plans have failed. Little voldi will have no ministry to turn to as they will have to pass a criminal organization test under the influence of the truth serum. The fall out is going to be funny to watch."

Harry looked at Hermione and asked "Why did you submit to me anyways not that I mind that you did but we have to keep face that you tried to use love potions on me for now till all of this settles and you will have to act the part of my slave for a while till you can speak freely. Ginny however will be a perminate slave."

Hermione responded to her master and said "I submitted because I wanted someone else to control my life and no one else. The only person that I would be comfortable giving all control to was you. As for Ginny's situation we can say that I was brewing this potion for her as a challenge of my academic knowledge and resourcefulness which is true to a certain degree and it could be sanctioned by a court I probably will just have to pay a fine if we go with that if I was not your slave already."

Both harry and Hermione laughed at this situation and there was nothing that was going to happen to anyone as long as they obeyed Harry. Once again Hermione got on her hands and knees and Harry lead her out of the chamber into the bright morning light that flooded myrtles loo. Walking down to the great hall Harry got many stares on what was going on with Hermione and why she was walking like a dog and completely nude with a collar around her neck. Clearly Harry had taken his new slave and was just showing her off to the students of Hogwarts.

When they got to the great hall Harry made Hermione a rather large plate and put in on the floor and she started to eat it like a dog at her master's feet. Hermione had never been so turned on and it also showed that Harry had came inside of her when it started to drip down her legs. Dumbledoor was horrified at Hermione and his number one spy for Harry looked absolutely angered and it was not long till a spectacular blow up from mount Ron showed itself.

"Potter what have you done to my girl she is nothing but a dog kneeling at your feet."

Harry looked into Ron's eyes and found some rather disturbing things in regard to Hermione but decided not to comment on them and responded "She did a class three felony by brewing love potions outside of ministry guidelines. This offense is punishable by 20 years in Azkaban as well as her magic sealed and memories modified. Being who I am I decided that she should serve the one who she was making them for unknowingly of course mind you. Your sister however would be the one to carry out by dosing me with love potions. This offense is a class one felony punishable by life in the wizzarding prison being done on an heir apparent on an ancient and noble house is another class one felony as well as a class two felony of line theft. This way you will get to see your sister as a rape doll."

Ron looked like his uncle Vernon and he getting a thrill out of mocking the traitor he drew his wand and fired a curse from it. Harry in a split second erected his shield and the curse simple bounced back at the poor boy. Snape was the first to act by saying "Miss granger 200 points from grifindore for walking around nude, Mr Potter detention and 150 points and Mr weasly 300 points all from grifindore."

Harry looked at Snape and said "Point and detention objection for myself and my slave."

Professor McGonigal was the next teacher to the scene and asked "What is the nature of your objection?"

Harry began to explain the nature of this objection and all Mcgonigal said was "Objection confirmed as for the detention for you Mr Potter it will not be served."

Harry nodded but the next thing that anyone knew Ron tried to object to his detention as well as points only for it to be denied thus causing him to act out even more by this time trying to curse his slave. The curse did not hit the broad side of a barn and Hermione began to eat from her dish yet again. When she was done she took the plate in her teeth and presented it to Harry to put back on the table. Harry looked down at the girl and asked "Do you want more?"

Hermione smiled and thought that she would need all the energy to please her master today and she responded "Yes master."

Harry smiled and patted her on the head and he heard Ron being yelled at by the stern transfiguration professor. He had to smile as he loaded up another plate for Hermione and placed it on the floor and Hermione started to devower it like none other. Harry however ate slowly watching the scene before him relishing in the fact that Ron was getting the short end of the stick. Harry looked down at his nude slave and transfigured a piece of bread into tight looking thong panties. Tapping her on the back he called her to attention he saw that she had bits of food on her mouth and in her long hair. Smiling at her he almost expected this to happen as he gave her the thong. Weakly Hermione smiled and put it on leaving her impressive bust left to hang out in the open. He smiled and knew that it would be a day before ginny would break but she would break soon due to the vibrator. Unlike the collar that he put on Hermione this one would be the real one he found that lying with an aspect of truth was the best way to lie.

Well hope you like this chapter I can't complain and I have an idea on what I am going to write now. Probably by the end of the year Voldi will be dead. I do not know if I may add another slave as that is up in the air right now. Tell me your thoughts on with this. Hope you liked this plot twist but more will be relieved as time passes here in the story. As of right now the people from the other schools are not here right now as the goblet of fire has not been announced yet. With my main focus story now gone Hinata the slave I have more time to think about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I was reading a bunch of slave stories recently both here and there and found one very well written one on the adult site. He has not updated in a while but it is one of the best stories that inspired this chapter and to keep writing. Well anyways it is called "Harry Potter and the secrets of alchemy."

Chapter 3

Exiting the great Hall with Hermione in tow his first class of the day was transfiguration and what a day it would be. Hermione as soon as they got into the room pulled her wand out of her pussy and was ready for class by sitting at Harry's feet. The professor looked down at her once star pupil but and she had an idea to celebrate her new station in life. McGonagall smiled and knew that Hermione would hate her but it would be partial lesson for Harry and he may use them to his advantage as well as some other slaves.

McGonagall smiled at Hermione and somehow she had felt worried at the sight of her favorite mentor smiling an almost sadistic grin but she brushed it off as something someone else said to her and not a very sexy plan to make Hermione cum in front of the class. Susan Bones looked on at Hermione and wished that she was in the same situation and was somewhat jealous of Hermione's new station. Susan noticed the way Hermione filled out over the summer and knew that she would be extra sensitive when it came to touching both her rather impressive busts as well as her little cunt. Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and levitated out rocks of all shapes and sizes and distributed them to every student in the room and she began her lecture.

"Now as you know that we do have a special thing in here and it is called a sex slave. In our world slaves like this have very little rights in the outside world only the privileges his or her master gives them. Now as you can see Hermione is indeed a slave we will be covering transformations into sex objects. With your permission Harry could Hermione be used in this demonstration for this class only?"

Harry looked down at Hermione and she gave him a small nod saying that she wanted to do this but he still needed to play the part and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before kicking her and said "You may professor she needs to have a lot of penance done for her sins." Unknown to everyone but McGonagall Harry was truly with her and she did nothing wrong but he was a rather good actor and much better than his father when it came in terms of acting.

McGonagall was surprised in Hermione who had been rubbish in acting almost sulking up seeing to miss being by her masters feet but she saw that Hermione was practically dripping with excitement at being used as a practice object. McGonagall looked sternly at the girl and said "You will be grading the dildos on how real they feel and how warm they are. The closer to a real cock it is the better the grade. For you girls who have not seen a cock I want you to find a willing member of the class to show you both what a cock feels like and how warm it can be. Now Hermione take that thong off and spread your legs to get invaded by dildos."

Hermione took the thing off and lifted her legs up to where she could get comfortable and it showed that she had a shaven cunt. Some of the boys tried to get up to get a closer inspection with Hermione's scared place but a glare from Harry stopped them. The boys eventually settled down but very few of the girls went to their various boyfriends or to random guys but Susan saw Harry was diligently working on crafting a realistic looking dildo down to the subtle veins on the cock. Susan waited patiently for Harry to add slight bits of color to the cock before Susan taped him on the shoulder. Harry took one look in her eyes and she began to speak "Harry I want to be as Hermione is. I want to be your alpha slave above any one of your slaves. I want to call you master and just obey you it would be any sane girls dream to be subservient to you and only you. Master it would bring honor to my house for you to enslave me and make me your vassal."

Before Harry could answer the question he heard McGonagall's voice coming from behind him and she did not yell like how most would think she would yell at him. "There will be no slave binding rites in this class room as it would cause a disturbance but you may have Susan strip for you and lead her like your other slave till you have time to claim her. I would also like to see you after class in my office we have much to discuss. And Susan you may go up to the front of the class if you want to as you are his 'first' willing slave."

Susan shook her head in a no before she herself started to strip her outer clothing off and Harry stopped her before she could unhook her bra and she took her place by Harry's legs. She felt Harry's cock start to harden and he took it out only for Susan to start to suck it. She could taste Hermione's pussy juices on it and she loved the taste of other women on his cock. It was not long till She felt Harry's cock start to swell in her mouth signaling that he was close and one good suck later she was rewarded for her efforts. Susan moaned as the cum splashed across her mouth and she loved the feeling of the hot jiz in her mouth and she refused to swallow it till her master said so. Seeing how submissive Susan was being Harry looked down at the gild between his legs and said "You may swallow now Sue." Almost reluctantly Susan swallowed her salty during with much eagerness. She felt a pat on the head signaling that she was a good girl before Harry finally got up to show the professor the dildo and use it on the blindfolded Hermione.

Hermione felt a dildo enter her that felt almost exactly like a real cock entering her but she gasped as she thought it was indeed real. She knew that she still must grade it and said "This thing is a real cock. Get it out of me only my master can put his cock in me."

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and said to Hermione "That is indeed a dildo Hermione and from your reaction I would have to give this an O plus for the day." In her grade book she already had an O+ for him but she needed for Hermione to know that this was a great dildo to make. The others did not fair as well but some of them made the cock warm but not as realistic. There always was a detail that gave the dildo away and none scored as high as Harry did. Near the end of the lesson Harry put the dildo that he had transfigured back into Hermione's cunt and attached the leash back to her a about 10 seconds later making her think that someone else made the dildo. Making a collar for Susan he put it on her and attached another leash to her and bound the leashed together using some charm.

Following the professor to her office was rather slow and several students made cat calls to the two slave girls that were walking by his side. The walk may have been short but rumor spread like wildfire that Susan was now Harry's newest slave.

Upon reaching the professors office she sat down in a rather plush chair and crossed her legs in a manner that was not like her and had the look of a mistress on her face. "Mr Potter I know you know where Ginny is and I will be quite frank with you. I know that she was going to be using love potions on you and I was going to warn you of what was going to happen but it was Hermione's enslavement that bugs me the most. I know she was brewing something but I did not know what."

Harry looked into the professors eyes and said "Hermione was indeed brewing some weaker version of love potions but ginny was going to make it a more concentrated version to heighten its effectiveness. The love potion that she was going to make was going to be on the more suggestive side of things like a small crush starting to form but when she found out what Ginny's plan was she rushed over to tell me almost immediately. Hermione submitted to me right then and there as a debt of honor to me and she became my slave. To play the part we needed to disappear for a day or two to make people think I interrogated her and that was when we got Ginny in a trap. She is in the dark and is probably breaking right now but how did you know about the binding rite?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the younger boy in front of her and responded "You do know that I am the grand mistress of the British wizarding BDSM circuits. As for Miss wasly I think that is an appropriate punishment for her to be your slave for the rest of her life. Having slaves is important Mr Potter having such powerful slaves is a sign of power even in the normal wizarding world. You must understand the slaves you get from here on out have to be ready and willing to submit to you. As for the band around Hermione's neck it would mark her as an alpha slave and the band around Susan's neck marks her as an unbound slave."

Harry took a deep breath before thanking the professor for her information but still wondering how she knew of the Potter slave bands "Professor I thought that only a Potter knew of these bands?"

McGonagall looked at the young master and knew that this would not have escaped his sight and explained "Normally when a dom goes into training under a master they are marked as property of that master till the master thinks he or she has learned everything that they could. I had the honor of being under your grandfather as and train to be under him. He also used the Potter slave bands on me to show me how that felt. From what I can tell you already have a good hand on being a master as well as treating your salves right. So it gives me great honor to give you the title of master."

Harry bowed a small bow to the stern teacher and said "I thank you grand mistress for giving me this title and what is the first order of business?"

The professor responded to this and said "Do not worry about it right now but the other masters will be finding out at the same time that everyone else they will be surprised." The professor chuckled to herself and dismissed Harry to go along his way to the potions class and with the batman and it was probably going to be hell with the ravenclaws on what could happen with Snape the general prude.

Walking his slaves behind him both of them were shaking their asses as they walked giving the guys a good view of what was under their panties. Susan looked over at the happy looking Hermione who was being lead in just her thong and asked her master "Master can you take my bra off I want my boobs to be as easily accessed by you as Hermione's."

Harry looked down at his newest slave and found that she was indeed jealous of what Hermione had and knew that she was not going to be the alpha slave. It was Ginny that she would be in charge of as well as any other slaves he may get. Undoing the lace bra Susan's boobs fell and he found that she had a good c cup size anyways.

Upon reaching the potions lab he found that Snape was in a much better mood than when he was in the great hall "Open your books to chapter 13 sections 3 of love potions. I know this is a change but with the recent enslavement of two Grifindore girls as well as a Hufflepuff I thought it would be prudent to teach you about them. We may not get to brew the potions today but detection is key to prevention of something that could be fatal. Now Mr. Potter what is one of the signs of a love potion?"

Harry looked at the professor and responded "It depends on both the dose and the strength of the potion as well. A minor love potion as seen in section 3 can influence a minor crush to full blone stalking creeper love depending on the does of course and if it was condensed. Other love potions would be harder to make but much stronger than this love potion most of the time replacing endorphins in the brain giving an almost euphoric effect."

For some strange reason Snape smiled and knew that this was a better explanation than what the wizards could ever give and said "20 points to griffindor and another 15 for using mundane terms as well. I could not have said it any better."

Snape continued his lecture on the endorphins (feel good hormones) and proceeded to lecture on just how dangerous the exposure to love potions was. He also went into historical instances where war broke out due to love potions and why it is a restricted substance but still legal to use on a willing test subject. Indeed they did not get to brewing but Snape felt like that this would deter any would be makers and knew that the said person if they were caught could face death imprisonment or enslavement. He made sure that his class got this message loud and clear and the only one who fell asleep, ron, would probably try to use love potions on other students.

"Mr Potter a word with you if you will."

Upon everyone leaving to enjoy the early September day Snape sat down and smiled and said "I would like to commend you for your honor in taking miss granger here as a slave. I over reacted in the great hall and I did not know exactly what was going on till the point objection. Mr Weasly's detention still stays but if you want to help me brew some neutralizer potions it would be greatly appreciated. You are dismissed enjoy your day."

Harry with his two slaves in tow saw several girls giggling and pointing while one was masturbating and it was a pretty Indian girl named Pavati. He smiled and knew that she would submit to him soon but not anytime soon at the same time. He knew that she would by the end of the year but no time in September. Leading his slaves to the haunted restroom Harry opened the chamber and descended the stairs. The opened the secret room and knew that Ginny would be still tied up and bounced. Upon the room brightening Harry walked in with both of his slaves in tow and said to them "Wake your soon to be salve sister up by licking at her pussy."

The two girls knew that they would be doing this eventually and much to Harry's surprise Hermione started to change into an older version of the cat girl that she was during the polijuice incident. Hermione looked frightened and tried to hide her hairy futures but Harry was to quick and asked "How long could you change like this slave and is it permeate?"

Hermione looked at her master with her cat like eyes and said "It is master and normally I have control over the transformation but this is one of the times that the cat takes control. From the research I did it is like the werewolf curse and incurable but I can infect others with my bit if I want to. Master do not send me away I will be a good girl."

Harry could not help but shake his head and knew that this would keep people from touching his slave but it would be the reaction that would scare everyone and who knew that this might help find the counter curse to a very big problem that was in magical Britten. His mind also knew that other masters would want their slaves to have animal charteristics but he was not willing to tell anyone till he found the limit of the change as well as the change to other animals. These thoughts were running threw his head before he finally said "Just wake her and Susan remove your panties. If you are not shaven you will need to be shaven for being my slave." Susan looked down in shame as she confirmed that she was not shaven at all but she knew what was to be expected of her. And she removed the clearly soaked panties while Hermione started to rouse Ginny from her sex induced slumber.

Ginny felt a weird tongue start to poke and prod at her pussy but it felt familiar and yet different at the same time. The tongue was soft but firm at the same time and this caused the girl to moan a little bit before coming out of her sexually induced sleep. Her eyes got use the light in the room and looked down at the person between her legs and she knew that it was indeed Hermione and knew that she had on her cat girl transformation and found that there was another woman that was being shaved before being claimed. Her legs were spread and her hair was obscuring her face but she did not recognize the girl till her pussy was completely bald she heard Harry say to the girl "Slave you will keep a bald pussy at all times and I will randomly be checking you when you do not expect it. Every hair I find will be ten spankings. Now on your back and you will be fucked till you cannot walk strait."

Susan was laid on her back as Harry took out his hard cock and gently teased the entrance of her pussy getting her even wetter than she already was. Harry smiled at the girl before taking her in her pussy. The girl moaned in ecstasy as Harry pushed deeper and deeper inside of the girl causing more gasps and groans form the girl. It was not till the hair started to shift that she recognized that the red head was Susan Bones did her own eyes widen in pure pleasure as she came. Harry claimed Susan as his slave and she screamed in ecstasy and in release.

Hermione smiled and pulled her mouth away from Ginny's pussy but she still was on the stand that was standing Ginny up. Harry smiled at Ginny and she knew that it would be only a matter of seconds before she would submit and he went over to the bound girl and placed his hand on her pussy gently rubbing it and saying "Do you submit to me and only me as a perminate slave and never to be released?"

Ginny could not help but to say "Yes master I do."

A golden light surrounded the two as the bond was formed as a master and slave. Ginny's eyes glazed over for a brief second before her eyes went back to normal. Harry smiled at the red heads submission and he again took her flower for the first time and marked her as a perminate slave with a tattoo on her back saying "Property of Harry Potter."

Hey guys I'm suprised I have not gotten any reviews for this story but what can I say I would like some to know how you guys feel about this


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey this is a special shout out to another writer that helped inspire this chapter and it is called the "Winds of change." This story is pure smut with a little plot inside of it but the plot from the cannon may come out as soon as the other schools get there. Warning Anal sex and group sex and some fem slash

Harry had just got done tattooing Ginny's back and she was screaming in pain as the gun both punctured and burned into her skin. The magic behind the tattoo gave it some life and under it he put anyone can touch. Ginny was crying but knew that none of the other girls had a tattoo claiming that she belonged to Harry Potter. Ginny smiled to herself but soon her will to not fuck anyone started to egg away and was replaced for desire to have large cocks stuffed in her. She looked at Harry's crouch lustfully and knew that she wanted this cock stuffed inside of her but as she tried to bound over to him but was stopped by both Susan and Hermione who were smiled at the young slut.

"You will not be having Harry's cock right now little missy but you will have to become a slag for anyone who wants you. "

Harry looked at the other two girls and said to them and slapped Hermione and Susan for both out of context charter. He gave them a rather hard look before his gaze softened at Ginny's submission. Speaking to the girls he said "Your punishment will be the same thing and you will be stretched to where your pussy will become so sloppy that it will feel like I am fucking a wet glove. Since you acted so out of turn Ginny will be both of your alpha and no one else. "

Harry went over to Hermione and ripped her collar off and replaced it with a black one showing her status of a cunt slave and Hermione began to ball her eyes out and plead to her master that she wanted mercy as it was a small mistake for speaking out of turn like this. Harry sighed and knew that she was indeed remorseful with this and removed the black collar and said "You are going to get mercy but there is no more of the alpha slaves. You will do as I say but do not expect me to be having sex with you all the time. Now lets see how Ginny performs."

Gently Harry pushed Ginny to the floor and she spread her legs to show an unshaven pussy and for some reason he felt like he should keep her pubic hairs there and not be shaven like Hermione and Susan to show that he might favor her more or make a profit out of it. Gently poking and prodding Harry went into Ginny's already wet pussy and started to move around till he felt a barrier in his way. Pushing through Ginny shrieked to the high heavens and Harry stopped for a bit for Ginny to get use to the feeling of a large cock inside of her. Little bit by little bit Ginny started to moan in pleasure and she started to move prompting Harry to move deeper inside of her. Ginny felt like she was in heaven and she loved the feeling of being filled with such a large cock and wanted more. It did not take her long for her to cum based off of the feelings of pure pleasure and she could feel his cock start to expand inside of her.

Quickly Harry worked her up to another orgasm and Ginny wanted to cum with him. Between her moans she was saying "Awh awh master awh cum with MEEEEEEEEEE."

Ginny felt pure bliss wash over her as she came and Harry unleashed his own torrent deep inside of her pussy. As of right now Ginny was spent and exhausted from the mind blowing sex as well as the vibrator that tormented her threw the day. Harry looked over that Susan and Hermione and said "Clean out your fellow slave's pussy."

The two other girls immediately went over to her pussy and started to lick and nibble at it just trying to get some cum out of it. Using both their tongues and fingers they fed each other their master's precious cum and both girls enjoyed the taste that Ginny brought to the table. Harry smiled and Susan had her ass all the way up with her legs partially spread giving him a chance at both her ass and pussy. Deciding to take her ass would be the easy part for the young wizard as he got closer he pulled his wand out and banished all of the grim that was more than likely to be inside of the girl and did a lubrication charm so he could enter her easily. Gently he prodded at her forbidden hole to it gave way for him to enter her. Her insides were tighter than her cunt and a lot hotter. Slowly he started to pump in and out getting faster and faster Susan was both screaming in pain as well as pleasure and she wanted more from the cock in her ass. Hermione looked over to the scene next to her and she started to finger herself and she lapped another glob of cum from Ginny's pussy and she gave it to Susan threw a kiss.

It was not long till all three teen were readily exhausted after a very sexual day but Harry was still hard and the girls knew that they needed someone to help them sane from all of the sex that they were having. Susan nuzzled on the right side of his chest while Ginny was nuzzling on his left side. Hermione however was by his still erect member and every now and then gave it a lick tasting Susan's ass on it. Quietly Harry casted the tempest spell and it showed "5:02 pm." Harry sighed and knew that it would be about an hour till dinner was served and they slowly started to relax for about a half an hour till a special announcement at dinner.

Around five thirty Harry stood up and pulled his pants back up and knew that it would take time to get to the great hall and he roused the girls who looked at him baffled. They were warm and comfortable at the place they were and Harry pulled out three leashes. Placing a red dog collar on Ginny, an orange collar on Susan and a brown collar around Hermione the girls knew that they would be going to be going someone and they followed Harry out and up to the great hall. The silence that was heard at breakfast was not heard at dinner as it seemed to have been rumored that Susan had become his new slave. Yanking on the leashes Harry moved his girls to the Gryffindor table and they sat at his feet. Making three plates he placed them at their feet and the girls began to eat like dogs. While at the dinner a loud shrieking was heard threw the great hall frightening most of the students before a group of men ran into the great hall banging their staffs and doing some acrobatics. As the men surrounded the great hall most of the older students had their hands griped on their wands and ready for a fight and in walked in Viktor Krum and the head master of Drumbstang. Too much of the older students surprise the head master hugged Dmbledoor and it was only then did the other students start to relax. It was only a few minutes of talk between the two men did another school walk into the room and they looked like sluts by way they were trying to attract the boys that were in the school. A very tall woman taller tan Hagrid even walked into the great hall flanked by what appeared to be the best from this school. Dumbledoor announced "Welcome to Hogwarts students and teachers from both drumstang and Beauxbaton. This year is a special year at Hogwarts as we are hosting." A cart was drawn into the great hall curticy of Filtch and he continued "The tri-wizard tournament. Before warned the tournament is very dangerous and just to get it started again we needed to make some rules and regulations. No one under the age of 17 is allowed to enter. No one may be entered without them knowing."

Hey guys I hope you liked the update and I need a beta to look over the chapters already written for the three stories. The problem is I'm not the most trusting of persons. I've had several of my works stolen IRL and coupled with the fact of PTSD does not make me the most ideal person to work with. The poll is still open for Centaur Harry but any polls for this story are null due to this being a complete manuscript.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Common diclaimer still applies and I do not Own Harry Potter.

Harry looked on in interest and knew that this was going to be the year that nothing bad happened to him but he knew that something was going to happen that was not going to be pretty with this tournament. His slaves looked up at him with hopeful eyes and knew that Harry would not enter the tournament under his own free will. Harry knew that his slaves were concerned about his safety and he smiled and said "Do you think that I want to enter this stupid tournament? It is too dangerous and stupid for me to even enter under my own free will and if somehow I do enter then I will be swearing an magical oath that I did not enter under my own free will."

The girls seemed to calm down a bit and they resumed eating their meals like nothing happened to begin with but there was still that feeling of dread that would come into play later as the names were being picked. Harry whispered in his girls ears and said "Tonight will be a special night for all three of you girls and no one is going to be sharing you but me. I found a new spell that I want to try on you three."

Susan Hermione and Ginny immediately started to get wet from the anticipation of what was to come and knew that they would have trouble walking the next morning if what he said was indeed true. The girls smiled amounts themselves and each thought the same thing 'How the hell did we get so lucky to be slaves to a wonderful master' After the meal they were getting some stares of both reverence from the boys and disgust from the girls as well as some lustful stares. Harry could not help himself from feeling proud at having three girls as his slaves and they would be loyal to him and him alone till death did them part. The sex that they had was beyond pronominal and all enjoyed it. Making their way up to the tower they received several cat calls as the girls shacked their asses from the boys but the one thing some of them did not notice was several girls were looking on in longing as they too wanted to be part of Harry's growing population of slaves.

When they finally made it to the tower the fat lady portirt was letting everyone in and she just smiled at Harry and knew that his luck with the opposite sex had just changed dermaticly. Leading the girls up to the boys dorm the found that Harry's bed had increased to the size of a king sizes bed instead of a full. The three girls could only smile as Harry laid each one on the bed and had them spread their legs giving him a good look at each one of their pussy's. Harry smiled as he turned his wand on himself and whispered an inaudible incantation and as soon as he finished there was three of him at once. The girls just stared at the three fully erect cocks pointed at him but their thoughts were interrupted by Harry pushing his dick inside of them at the same time.

Susan looked up at her new master and knew that she had made the right choice for a partner especially the other pure blood wizards were known to have such small cocks that they could not please their woman no matter how hard they tried. She looked over to both Hermione and Ginny and each had a look of pure bliss spread across their faces and Susan knew that this day should not end and she dreaded what was going to be done tomorrow to them but at least they had an option of participating in it or not. The three eventually tired from the previous sex extirpates and settled down for a good night's sleep.

Early the next morning the girls found themselves alone in bed with a shower running in the background. Hermione sighed and knew that they would have to wait on their master and it was Ginny's idea to place out his clothing for the day as well as kneeling on the floor waiting to go to breakfast. The girls did not have to wait long as the shower stopped and Harry walked out in his nude glory. Ginny could not help looking at the man and his strong chest, as well as his growing six pack mussels. He was not buff per say but he was defiantly strong for his age. Harry could not help but smile at his slaves and knew that today was going to be a good day with both Charms with Slythern and DADA with huffelpuff and hopefully with the looks that both Pansy Parkneson gave him as well as Hanna Abolt they too would submit to him soon enough.

While on their way to the great Hall they heard a male yelling at another person and being curious Harry lead his girls threw the long hallway to the source of the yelling and found that Draco was yelling at Pansy for trying to reach Harry about the abusive relationship she was in. Trying to keep silent Harry lead his girls away from the scene and knew that the best time to get her was during Charms. Staying silent he looked at his slaves and each one of them knew that Harry would accept the girl to help her get over Draco and no matter how screwed up she was to them before Harry would probably take her as a slave if she willingly submitted to him.

Hey guys what's up well the poll for Centaur Harry is drawing to a close as soon as chapter 12 is posted. I hope you liked this short chapter but i have my finals coming up so my hands are tied


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before I start if you wish to criticize me and do not have any stories yourself then don't. Till you do keep your damn mouth shut. Just remember reap into the wind and you will sow a whirlwind.

While on rout to the great hall to have a bite to eat before the day started Pansy ran past them crying and did something that was very unlike her by running head first into the wall. She was knocked back a few inches but her site fell on Harry and began to speak. "Harry can you please help me. My father signed a betrothal contract to Malfoy and he thinks he owns me not but the only way for me to get out is to become someone else's property. I know you do not know the statue of woman in our society but with Malfoy he would treat me like the dirt beneath his feet."

Harry sighed for a brief second before looking at the girl and asked to her "Do you truly wish to become my property and obey every command that I say?"

Pansy looked down for a brief second and responded "I will master and it will get me away from Draco and his goons. Before you even have sex with me that is required of the slave initiation rite I wish to tell you that I am damaged goods and have been raped like all the other girls in the slythern dorm."

Harry could not contain his anger with that little comment and knew that this would have to change if anyone was to question what was actually going on in Slythern dorms. His eyes hardened as he responded "Does anyone know what is going on slave?"

Pansy smiled and knew that Harry had accepted her as one of his own and knew that nothing but honesty could help her now and responded "No one outside of Slythern knows what going on and I doubt professor Snape knows either. Master there are some girls that would love to join you and surprisingly they have not been raped like I have. They have frozen off many of the boy's balls and surprisingly the boys have stayed away from them. Master their names are Tracy Davice and Daphne Greengrass."

Harry looked at her and smiled and said "Thanks for the information for those two girls but if you think that you will become a slave that easily to me you have another thing coming to you. Do you think that I do not remember all of your rather harsh words directed at Hermione as well as to the other Gryffindor girls? You need to be punished for what you did but I want to hear what you suggest."

Pansy looked down at the ground and knew that she was going to be punished but knew that she would have protection from the rapes that were common place in the slythern dorms and the betrothal contract. She looked up hopefully at her soon to be master and squirmed under his firm gaze. She smiled and remembered all the times when she was a little girl that she would be paddled by her father and so she hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down before saying "I deserve to be spanked master, twenty for every year I have been here and another 10 for this year. I have been a brat to you and your friends I deserve this."

Harry once again looked her in the eyes and saw that she was sincere with both her apology and punishment and knew that this was going to be one of the best course of action. He took a breath and knew that this was going to be a long day and first up was to protect the slythern girls from future assaults as well as rapes. "Very well you will strip in the Great Hall after you tell Snape what is going on in his dorms. You will then kneel before me and say 'Master may I be punished now?' and at that time you will bend over my knee and receive your spanking. You will not be my slave till later that night till I take you. Do you understand?"

Pansy bowed her head and knew that this was going to be the best thing that could happen with her and knew as well that she would be protecting the other girls as well as the younger boys from further scaring. She looked down and just said "Yes master I will do as you say."

Harry smiled as he had just gained another slave and soon enough he would have a small harem of woman and he would be able to please the other girls with that cloning spell. Leading his slaves to the great hall followed closely by Pansy who seemed to be dreading what the fallout was going to be for her actions and how many slytherns were going to be expelled from this action. Pansy slowly made her way to the head table, her high heels clanked against the stone floor and it seemed as if the entire great hall was going to be watching what was to come. Some of the boys knew what was to come and looked nervous and this was noticed by the staff and knew that something was up with this and it was big. Her heart was racing as she stood in front of Snape and her breath was quickened as she began to speak. "Professor Snape," her voice faltered for a second showing her nervousness "There has been hundreds of different rapes going on in the slythern dorm room from any boy above their fourth year is doing the raping of both the other girls and younger boys. I have been a victim of many of these rapes and at least one person is raped every night. I was raped more than three dozen times in my first year and even more during my second and third. I am afraid of what is to come and help the other girls and boys from suffering even more."

Snape brushed her mind and saw the various rapes that she was subjected to and she slowly walked away from the head Table and started to strip herself. She knew her heart was already racing but striping in front of the great hall was different as well as she keeled before Harry and said what he told her to say. She laid over his knee with her ass in the air and Harry began to spank the submissive girl much to the pleasure of many of the boys watching the proceedings with interest. Beside the boys in slythern that have taped that ass before they never heard her moaning in pleasure from anything but there she was squirming on Harry's lap enjoying the paddling she was given. Sometime after Harry started snape called all of his slytherns from the fourth year under as well as all of the girls and the boys that were guilty knew that they were screwed. One by one they told of the rapes they had to endure and the cruelty of the upper years. Both Dumbledore usual sciatic face as well as snapes was threatening to break in a whirlwind of anger and judgment. Both men seemed to reign in their destructive magic from causing harm to both the innocent students as well as the guilty ones. Dismissing himself Snape called all of the slythern out of the great hall and what proceeded next was that the Slythern counters went to the all the way down and clear into the negatives. Snape was beyond pissed off at the gull of his students for doing this. The punishment was quick and severe and some of the students were told to pack their bags as they were no longer welcome in the dorms. It was already clear that the slythern dorm was not going to win the house cup for a long time and only if they were lucky then they may get out of the negatives in a decade or so.

Dumbledore stood up and noticed that Pansy was kneeling at Harry's feet and she was indeed claimed by him to be his slave. Dumbledore smiled at the young slave and knew that she did the school a great service and went to someone she probably would have hated last year for protection.

Leading his four slaves out of the great hall they were going to the first class of the day and most of the slythern boys were already on thin ice with the entire school. The girls and younger boys were being comforted by the older students and it was on this day the house unity was starting to form.

Had to do that did not need anyone to run interference on Harrys new slave. I have not really had the drive to write as much with school on and the only reason why was because I need an escape from all the studying that I do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days grew on and the school time routine reached its peak around the middle of September. The monotony grew and Harry having four slaves that followed him got common place. It was not to say that there were not people who tried to take the slaves stating that it was against school rules but Hogwarts charter soon proved them very wrong time after time after time. Slythern was still in the red at this time and still highly distrusted even though most of the rapists had been expelled and their wands snapped. Every one of the teachers knew that they had to monitor the dorms to make sure that no one could get away with another rape here.

October 31st was fast approaching and those that put their names in the goblet of fire were curious of who was going to be the one that would be the champion. The days slowly crept by and Harry started to have a sinking feeling that his name no matter how much he did not want to his name was going to be pulled from the cup. In the mean time he was busy with his classes and pleasing his slaves. Every night since Pansy joined she was spanked and she seemed to be enjoying her hide being turned various shades of red. The lust of his slaves concerning their master was at an all time high the day before the Goblet of fire spewed out the names of the champions.

Harry had just gotten done with spanking Pansy in the common area much to the pleasure of the people watching as well as to Pansy. She herself did not know how many times she came during the proceedings of her ass being spanked she knew she deserved it but she also got enjoyment of her ass being shown for all of the world to see. Harry escorted his girls to his dorm room and it was Pansy's turn to have the original. Doing the clone spell the other three girls were being plowed while Pansy preferred to start out slow by giving her master a blow job. Making sure he was already hard as a rock Harry slowly entered inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as his dick filled her completely and rubbed all of the right spots. She threw her head back and her back arched in pure pleasure. Harry knew how to please his girls rather easily and it was not that the girls were going to complain anyways.

Late in the night Pansy was tossing and turning in her fear and remembering all the times she was raped before that time. She woke up in a cold sweat and went over to the window just to look out and try to forget about her past. As much as she enjoyed the past two months with Harry and with the sex being amazing but she could not escape her demons. Deep in her thoughts she did not notice that her master sat down beside her till he placed his firm hand on her back drawling her close to him. They stayed there for a few seconds till Harry finally said "Couldn't sleep?"

Pansy looked into her master's eyes and could only nod and a silent tear ran down her face. Pansy could not help but to start to cry once again and it seemed like every other night that this would happen by this time Pansy was sobbing into Harry's chest and Harry was rocking her back and forth while running his hand down her back. Pansy continued the sobbing without stop for a while and Harry was just there letting her cry on his shoulder. Harry looked into her red puffy eyes and asked "Do you actually liked being spanked Pansy?"

Pansy rammed her head into Harry's chest and repeated over and over again "I deserve it." She started to sob yet again into Harry's chest and she could not stop herself from crying. Harry once again started to rub her back and continued to hold her in his arms. Her sobs soon became less and less till they were mere hick ups her nude form pressed up against Harry and knew that he was not aroused with what was going on. Pansy flipped from Nuzzling his chest but flipped herself and faced him. Her tear stained face reflected in the moon light and Harry once again asked "Do you like being spanked like a little girl Pansy?"

Pansy tried to hide her shame but she eventually said "I do master and I know that I deserve it for the shit I did to you and Hermione. I also deserve it for the years of the rapes that I experienced. I do not deserve a caring master; I do not deserve to be loved by anyone. I am just a whore who will be used over and over and over. No one will care for me, I have been used by so many and I don't deserve you as a friend, as a lover, and as a master." Pansy began to cry once again after she got done speaking but she knew that she would not be accepted by Harry till be lifted her chin up and kissed her.

He smiled and Pansy knew that everything was going to be all right in the end right before Harry began speaking "It will be all right Pansy you don't have to worry anymore. My other slaves have accepted you as one of their own and only if you want to I will go rough with you. You are not a whore to want sex and what happened with you was completely out of line. As for what happened and it reoccurring in your dreams there are dreamless potions for that. Tomorrow we will stop by the hospital wing and pick some up. I am sure Professor Snape is brewing them every day for the other victims. Don't worry you will always belong to me. Believe it or not he actually cares for his students and even though his teaching style is still not that great he would prefer us to make the mistakes in a controlled environment."

Pansy seemed a bit content with his soothing words and soon drifted off into a blissful and restful sleep unlike any kind of sleep she has ever had at Hogwarts. In the morning the sun assaulted her eye lids and she woke up warm and with Harry holding her in his arms. She knew that she was not away from her fears just yet but she wanted to do something to reward her knight for helping her find her way to the path out. Wiggling free from his arms she ran her tongue down his body and started a trail of kisses to the tip of his hardening member. Giving the tip a lick she knew she would have to suppress the memories of the times she was forced to do this with this new experience. She placed her mouth on the shaft and started to wet the shaft a bit before she placed her mouth on the cock head. She started to bob her head on the shaft till it hit her first gag reflex. She relaxed a little bit before she started to bob her head deeper on the shaft till it was completely inside of her. She felt the shaft start to bulge deep inside of her and she gave it one last suck before Harry came right inside of her. She relaxed for a bit and it was at this time That Harry woke from his slumber and saw that Pansy had given him a blow job to wake him up.

Harry smiled and knew that she was just starting to get over her three years of hell that she had went through. She looked at Harry and she knew that he was very well pleased. Removing her mouth from his dick she wanted to ask a question but years of staying silent to both her parent and teachers about many issues and the times she was forced into submission. This said submission lead her to choosing Harry but she wanted to know how he knew those laws. It was not common practice but it was not rare either.

Harry once again looked into her eyes and stared for a second before he started to say "How I knew about the slave laws was actually discovered on accident when Buckbeak the hypophagrif(spelling) was being put on trial. I was looking for laws that could help him out when I discovered those laws. Helped with the Potter family magic I know what you are thinking and it can bring about the 'true' nature whether it is to be submissive or dominate. It does many things for the dominate partner like if that dominate could be trusted then a naturally submissive would fall for him or her. Most potter males tend to be the dominate partner but there is always an exception."

Pansy snuggled up to her master and realized that she was safe with her master and no one was going to take her away from him. It was around this time the Susan had gotten up and hugged Pansy from behind and gave her a kiss on the neck. Hermione was the next to get up and she joined the embrace while Ginny was the last one up and still joined in the embrace. Pansy did not know what to say and just felt the love that was going threw her and circling around her. She felt content and happy that her own hell had her find this group and when she was at her lowest that was when she would be helped; when she was feeling great she would be loved. This was what she wanted and looked for, the comfort and peace that she always wanted was with her and no one was going to take this away, not some stupid contract, not some jealous pig, and defiantly not Draco Malfoy.

With each a smile on their faces they got ready for another Monday and the drawling of the champions for the tri wizard tournament. The hour finally came and the champions were drawn but just as Harry did his own sigh of relief his name was drawn from the cup. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold and he raised his wand and swore his magical oath. "I Harry James Potter, due hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not willingly or had another person put my name in the goblet of fire."

The oath was loud enough and he said it powerful enough that when he did not drop dead no one had any doubt except Ron Weasly that he did not put his name in that cup. The schools were thrown into argument as Harry smiled broadly and knew that he had indeed done the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The entire school was thrown into disarray as Harry preformed a lumos spell showing he did not put his name in the goblet of fire but he knew that he would be still facing those who would accuse him of cheating. Harry fronded as he walked up to the head table and he was lead to the third floor trophy room flanked by his slaves two deep on his right and left. Susan looked in fear as she was lead thinking that Harry might die but the other slaves were not holding up any better at all. Ginny and Pansy were crying thinking that they would be losing their master sometime during this stupid tournament. Hermione was in shock as she knew like everyone else now that Harry was being forced to go with the tournament. The other champions by now had heard of what happened with the Potter heir and knew that it was only a matter of time till all hell broke loose. Waiting patiently with the other champions they discussed various issues in their world and it was Fleur that spoke up (sorry not doing the accent) "Mr Potter why do you have these women by your side? I thought slavery was banned here."

Harry looked at Fleur and knew that she could go either way for both being a dominate or a submissive partner but he did not want to push it to the extreme or want her right now at least. He gave it another second before he spoke "The bright red head and the brunet were forced to be slaves under special circumstances but the other two willingly gave up their freedom to be one of my slaves. The black haired girl as you may remember was the one who spilled the beans per say on what was going on in the slythern dorms. She was raped multiple times and you know what can happen."

Both Victor and Fleur paled at what the younger girl experienced but Fleur also got a bit horny from the pressure his magic was releasing. As of right now she wanted to pull her dress down and submit to him right there and now. Harry could feel her submission but completely ignored it in favor of petting Pansy on the head. The time was soon interrupted by some of the professors and representatives from the other schools as well as the Director of magical games. They seemed to be arguing all the way to there and still arguing in Harry's participation. After much review it was decided that Harry had willingly or not placed his name in the cup and this was the consequences of his actions. Naturally of course Harry was pissed off at the gull of the judges demanding his participation even though he did not place his name in the cup. This was also enough incentive to piss off the other champions drawling them together an alliance was born between the four that would last through the ages.

Unlike the cannon the champions shared the information that they had and knew that Harry may be the youngest but he seemed to have developed a rather satirical streak especially around Dumbledore and his pet bat. Since dragons were the first task the four champions were working on the way to fight the dragon. As the cannon Rita Skeeter tried to do her smear campaign only to be stopped by the other champions as well as most of the school backing Harry for her to sit down and shut up. It was after the weighing of the wands that Pansy broke down once again only to be held by Harry till she fell asleep in his arms. Every day Pansy tried to be strong for Harry in facing her fears but it seemed that every night it would only get worse. Pansy may have taken turns sleeping with another person just so she could sleep thru the night but only to face the same hell over and over. As the nights passed her fears only increased and as the days passed she became clingier to both Harry and the other slaves. It was the night before the first task and Harry called a meeting to see if they can help Pansy get over her personal hell.

Harry began the late night meeting by asking Hermione "Do you know any rituals that would help Pansy other than obliviating her."

Hermione looked deep in thought before saying "There is the stone hedge rite but that has been lost for so long as well as the purity rites those can help her heal."

Susan was the next to speak and responded "Obliviating her with those memories would help." She began to stroke her hair gently and Pansy rubbed her head against her breast. "I do think the purity rite would defiantly help with this though my vote is with the obliviation."

Ginny looked over at Pansy and saw a bit of a shimmer on her face and made a comment. "Master do you know if Pansy is wearing a glamor charm, I just saw a shimmer in her face."

Harry looked at Pansy and she nodded in conformation and she tried to bury her face into Susan's rather big bust. She could not help but to try to hide her face in shame from her master but she knew that this would not last long till she submitted to her master. Putting her wand to her face she muttered a simple 'filente incantioum' and her face became more and more angular. Her nose got a bit longer and it started to form to her face. Her bulging eyes starts to shrink back in and she looked beautiful without the glamor. Gone was her normal pug face and was replaced with a face that would make Venus jealous. Pansy blushed at the three pairs of eyes that went on her body and she could not help but to dig her head into Susan's ample chest. Harry smiled and asked "Pansy why did you hide from me?"

Pansy spoke between Susan's breasts and it was clearly inaudible. Harry reached over to Susan and placed his hand on her face. He smiled and looked into her eyes and she felt the warmth of comfort spread threw her body before she said "I was scared master and I did not want anyone to see my beauty."

The other girls knew that this had to do with the way her past was but they did not realize just how bad it was to the extent that she had to make herself look unattractive. "Who else is wearing a glamor in those dorms?" Hermione asked

Pansy looked at her for a moment and responded "Just Daphne and Tracy though they are under a much lighter one. Millie looks like that naturally."

A look of pure horror spread through everyone's faces and just thought of the unlucky guy that got her. When Harry was finally able to speak asked her "Just how much is this glamor on the two others?"

Pansy's face seemed to have a downcast look to it as she responded "I do not know master but I think if they just see me they might release their glamors as well."

Harry cuffed the side of her face and gave her a kiss on the lips and showed Pansy just how much he cared for her and signaled his other slaves to follow his lead. Harry started to gently run his hand down her chest circling around her nipples and Ginny was the first to come up to the plate and took the now hardened nipple in her mouth. Pansy moaned a little before Harry started to circle the other nipple. Susan latched her own mouth on the other nipple and both Susan and ginny were sucking at the opposite intervals. Pansy could not help but arch her head back and moan into the kiss as Harry rubbed her pussy threw her lacy panties. Her aurasual got only greater as the friction between the two only intensified. Pansy's moans only got louder as her wet slit was exposed to the open air and she felt a tongue start to run its length down her slit. She felt a finger start to enter her now soaked pussy and started to go deep within her. Taken as if by magic itself Harry started to udder in old norce saying almost in a chant "You are pure."

At the peak of pleasure nothing else mattered at all and the only thing that Pansy cared about was pleasing her master. All of the rapes did not matter any more, she felt her master's love for her as well as the lust of his slaves just purifying her body and restoring her mind to what it was soposed to be. The others did not seem to know it but she wanted to be fucked nice and hard after this. Pansy felt her pussy clamp down on Harry's finger and came right into Hermione's waiting mouth. For the first time in a long time she did not feel used or dirty, she wanted to be fucked by Harry but knew that her body would not be able to take it till the next day and that day Harry would be facing the dragon. Feeling loved in her own body for the first time after her first year she fell into a restful sleep without all of the nightmares that have been reoccurring in her mind for a long time. She now lived without fear of the dream world and the smile on her face showed how content she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Facing the dragon

For the first time in a long time Pansy woke up in the morning surrounded by Harry and the other slaves. She felt happiness in her step that has not been there since before the first year. She felt pure and content again and when she moved she could even feel her hymen again. She looked down at her body and it even felt pure and what ever happened the previous night was brought her to purity. Snuggling close to Harry she could hear his heartbeat and wanted to please him if only by instinct. Moving and positioning herself she managed after about five minutes to move near Harry's now soft member and placed her mouth on the unerected cock. Humming softly the member slowly hardened and she began to bob her head on the said member. She soon felt the cock start to expand and it unleashed it's cum into her waiting mouth. She smiled and seemed very content with just her mouth on Harry's crouch and she stayed there for a while. It was not till Harry put his hands on her head did she starts to panic and she heard him say "That was a really good way to wake up Pansy."

Pansy swallowed the waiting load and she met her masters eyes and they were soft with compassion and love towards her. Nuzzling her body close to him she kept his cock in her mouth but she did not feel the shame deep in her gut as she once had. Pansy could not help but be content at the love she now felt for her master. They just stayed there basking in with each others warm body's and it was Pansy that asked what she wanted to know. "Master where did you get that rite from?"

"Magic can do many wondrous things and this was probably one of them dealing with my family deep from the pre-roman era."

Sleepily Hermione rubbed her eyes and asked nearly the same question and Harry could not answer her any better than he could Pansy. The master and his four slaves stayed there for a little bit and they backed in each others warmth. With the classes cancelled for the day due to what was going on Harry had some extra time to spend with his ladies and he enjoyed it.

Starting with Pansy on her back Harry slowly moved onto her and started to rub his hard cock on her dry pussy. By gently rubbing the hardened member on her pussy Pansy let out a small moan of pleasure and the pussy itself got more lubricated. Gently Harry started to push his cock in her pussy and Pansy screamed in pain as her virginity was taken from her by her master. Pansy screamed in pain as her virginity was torn from her again but this time she received pleasure that was not from rape. Her moans soon turned to scream as she came again, again, and again. Her eyes showed the pleasure she was feeling and her face showed the glow of pure reliece.

Harry soon shot his load deep within her body and Pansy once again screamed in orgasm. With all of the screaming going on Ginny and Susan rose from their sleep and saw the fucking that Pansy was getting. Leaving Pansy to bask in her post orgasmic high both Ginny and Susan went to suck Harry's cock. The girls could taste Pansy's essence on his rock hard cock as they continued to lick and suck him off. Hermione however went to Pansy's pussy and began to lap at her wet folds and began to eat the cum out of her.

Pansy moaned and squirmed as feeling Hermione's tongue getting some of the cum out of her. To Pansy's surprise Hermione stopped and plugged her stretched hole with one of her fingers and gave her a kiss. Pansy could taste herself as well as Harry but she deepened the kiss and more of Harry's cum went into her mouth.

This pleasurable sex romp went on for a few hours and it was not till Harry had to get ready that the girls decided to pleasure themselves and have a bit of fun before Harry got done with his shower. As Harry stepped out of the shower he was greeted with Pansy and Susan with a strap on by Ginny and Hermione fucking their partners. Pansy and Susan however were caressing each other and making out. Getting rock hard once again he could not help but to jerk off to the sight before him. Both Pansy and Susan screamed in ecstasy as they came at the same time and from the looks of it both Ginny and Hermione were too exhausted to move after this little romp. Harry could not help but let out a little chuckle and he placed the colors on his slaves. Knowing where they were going to they followed Harry to the tent near the quiditch pitch.

The other champions were the same but it was soon Harry's turn to go up and face the greatest of the dragons the legendary Hungarian Horntail. Harry took a deep breath and knew that he would have to make the dragon submit and have it transform into a human to make it submit. For some reason he knew the spells but that may just have been his own family magic coming into play. His eyes hardened as he exited the tent and he knew the best course of action was making the dragon submit. Raising his hand at the dragon he muttered in ancient Celtic a druid's incantation translated like this "You shall yield."

The dragon stopped in its tracks and looked at the boy that dared to snare her. Harry eyes hardened once again as he began to chant "Vos mos fio quis vos contemno". To everyone's horror and amazement the great dragon started to shrink in size and shape as it turned into a humanoid creature. The creature in question had a magnificent wing span draped near her shoulder blades and it still had the look and feel of a Hungarian horntail including the tail abet smaller though. With one final incantation he started to chant in Icelandic "Þú vilja hljóta að mig" As if by working by magic itself a dark brown collar bound itself to the former dragons neck. The former dragon knew that her fate was sealed as she felt her free will being stripped away from her and the will of this human master became her one desire.

The crowd went wild as Harry grabbed the golden egg and made his way to see what his final score was. To his surprised he received perfects from all of the judges and moved back to the tent with his new slave in tow.

Using some more binding spells Harry bound her hands at the wrists together and forced her to her knees. Meeting with his other slaves he found that they were exhausted and Harry threw his arms around them mentally saying to them look at what I just did. Each one of the four girls looked at Harry and it seemed like they were magically drained. Harry cast a worried look at his other slaves and knew that the magic that he had used was from his slaves and not his alone.

AN I know, I know I did something out of the ordinary and unique with theses magics. As for the translation the first one means "You will become what you hate." And this translation is in latin as for the Icelandic meaning it means "you will be bound to me". There is a reason for this and the three languages, the Potter family house is a very ancient house in Brittan and of course there will still be a ruminate of the old druid order, then comes the Latin Roman occupation is all I have to say, and for the Icelandic spell the Vikings. As for how the languages are connected I believe that you will learn more if I have you do the research on this. With the Potter family magic as I have said and mentioned in passing before is that they have been slavers for ages and the spell that they do have revolve around this fact.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys ya the new name for this story is Slaves of Harry Potter. I want you to think back if you have been with me for a while at the first chapter and if you are just joining us welcome to this story. Originally this story was going to be pure smut oneshot with no plot. It was from a reviewer hushpuppy22 that got me thinking about a plot and got this story to where it is now. I would like to thank my reviewers and the ones who have faved, alerted my work. For some of you it is not easy to write a story like one of my friends has said to me when I first started to write 'Writing is easy, just cut open a vain and bleed on the page.' Well guys this story needs a disclaimer I do not Own Harry Potter.

Harry looked in horror as he found his slaves both magically and physically but he was completely unhurt or exhausted. His breath hiked and levitated his slaves all of the way back to the tower where a party was going on in his honor. Putting his slaves to bed and letting them sleep for a night to recover their strength. He thanked that tomorrow was a Saturday and they did not have classes at all but he would need to break his humanoid dragon and make her loyal only to him. He briefly wondered if with theses spells entire magical races of humanoids were formed. Taking out a scrap of parchment he wrote down some notes on appropriate creatures and spells that he could make to make more humanoid races. Silently banishing his own thoughts he went down to the party and tried to open the golden egg only for it to start screaming. The party eventually died down around midnight and Harry lead the dragon humanoid up to his private quarters. Roughly throwing her down on the bed he jumped on the woman and said "You belong to me now and no one else unlike other humans I will not be sharing you with anyone."

Instinctively the dragon humanoid tried to cover herself with her tail only to be slapped across the face. Harry's eyes had a cold fury to them as he said "You will not hide from me. I am your master and you will not be ashamed of your new body."

The dragon humanoid uncovered her pussy and Harry started to rub it causing the woman to moan a bit. The dragon was suppressed with the way her new voice was but tried to speak but it only came out in the throatiest of whispers "Master." Was all she could say before her voice gave out once again. Harry smiled and looked at the woman he made her to be and could not help but feel proud at this turn of events. His gaze softened and got a glass of cool water. The dragon girl tried to use her tongue to lap up the water to only get a small mouthful before it was out of her reach. Harry took a bit of pity on her and placed the glass up to her lips and the dragon girl lapped the water up from there. The dragon girl may have been fierce as a dragon but as a human woman she was powerless even with her wings that she hoped worked. Still in a rather raspy voice the dragon woman thanked her master and Harry knew that she would learn to talk but it would take time for her to use her new vocal mussels and for them to get use to talking. He knew that he had to mane the woman and also give her a good mane that described her unearthly beauty. Harry knew that he had to come up with a good name to describe her and the only name that came to mind that fit her was Melinda meaning dark/black serpent or sweet serpent. Looking back at the newly named dragon he said to her "You name will be Melinda or Mindy for short."

The newly crowned Melinda only nodded and knew what was to come next and she spread her legs in acceptance. It was awkward at first to even get the basic motor controls down and still a bit even then but with time and practice she would get it down.

Harry saw her desire to become one for a brief instance as he gently rubbed his cock against her wet pussy and Melinda could only moan as the cock stated to enter her. She may have had sex with other dragons before but this was an entire new feeling for her to experience. She loved how this man could fill her up and his cock if he was a dragon would stretch her out so her eggs would be easily birthed. Her entire world had changed and all she wanted to do now was serve her alpha male in every way. She could tell that he had other slaves but she did not know how many and nothing like this had ever been done before. Mindy threw her head back in an unusual feeling of reliece, it felt like she was giving birth to her eggs but she also knew that it was different at the same time and if this was the feeling of what the humans called an orgasm she would defiantly stay like this. All of the time she would be the one to pick the male mate but never had she been this dominated before in her entire 100 year life. She may be old by human standards but she was barely out of her teen in the dragon standards. If this was her new life then she would enjoy it for as long as she possibly could.

Mindy soon passed out due to the pleasure she was feeling but Harry kept on pumping inside of her till he eventually came. Even in her delirious state she could feel the hot cum, hotter than any other dragon she matted with, sloshing around deep within her womb. At this time she did not care if she was knocked down the food chain she knew that this master would take care of her till death.

Falling asleep warm and comfortable for the first time in her life she drifted off to the land of the unconscious and dreamed for the first time of a life filled with pleasure. This was indeed a much better fate than if she would have stayed at the dragon reserve and did not care that her children would turn out like her. For all she cared about was her master and the cock he had, she would mate with him till she was spent and for the first time in her life she did not care about when she would run out of eggs.

Melinda woke early the next morning to yelling from her master and some unknown people who were trying to claim her but her master countered by saying "Let her decide what she wants to be a dragon or a humanoid and who she wants to go with. I can almost guarantee that she will stay as a humanoid and with me."

The voice sounded like a sneaky politiotion and the unknown man responded "She needs to be studied by the department of mysteries and put down like the beast she is. All her kind are now good for is their parts and now she can't give any of those. With that you will sign her over to the ministry to be studied."

"Potter family magic minister therefore you can not study it and since I used family magic on her she belongs to me. Charter 1 under the family magic section sub paragraph 3 states 'Any beast or person that is either enslaved by a family only using said family magic belongs to that family's head of family.' Charter 1 also says under the head of family in sub paragraph 5 if is no heir is over the age of 17 then the heir is automatically given head out house at age 13.' With me being above the age of 13 I can be the head of my house and have jurisdiction of the 'freak' as you call her."

The slimy polotition looked like he had his teeth pulled and his testatrices removed at the same time and said "Keep her if you want her then you attention seeking brat. I don't care if you own her or the daily prophet there will be new laws coming in to revoke your head of house and take that freak of nature to be studied."

Harry smiled at the minister and said "Still under charter 2 you can not do that either as I will be grand fathered into and since she was made before the law she still remains my property and any dragons that are made from similar methods. Face it I own her and any other dragon that I make like her. You can not have the spells that I made her with as this would violate charter 1 and the Merlin accords regarding property and spells. To get this overturned you will need a 100% vote for this and since I will never vote to remove any of the charters or the Merlin accords that protect this society you can't do a thing with any new laws."

The minister looked pissed off but he knew that he had been beaten so soundly and toughly. He expected him to be submissive and not know the laws of the land but he was sorely surprised to find that he knew. The slaves that he did get were either willing or committed a crime against him so there was no fault in that. By in large the minister and his infinite wisdom knew that Harry was indeed correct.

As the minister was leaving he saw out of the corner of his eye the dragon humanoid behind Harry and cast the killing curse at the woman thinking it would kill both of them. What he did not expect was Harry to summon an item to protect them and he stunned and bound the minister. Before anyone knew it the Minister was being taken away by the aurors and he was to be sacked from his office. While waiting Mindy cowered behind Harry in a rather submissive manner and she knew her place behind him. Hermione and Ginny had their wands ready to stun him again and rebind him while the newly minted Mindy was shaking in terror at the thought of being rejected by her master or his other mates. She could smell that they were submissive to him like she was and knew that they have had sex before but she could not tell how many times. Susan and Pansy were right next to him on either side and Harry looked behind and said to Mindy "You can come sit on my lap in you want this experience has frightened you I know but there is nothing to be ashamed of in that."

Tentatively Mindy went over to Harry and sat on his lap and felt his hard cock start to rub against her unclothed pussy. Lost in her lust for another round she stated to hump the clothed cock hoping it would go inside of her but to her surprise it did not. At first she was curious at saw he had something covering his body and weakly asked "Wha tis"

Harry looked down and saw that she was pointing at his pants and replied "These are clothing. Humans do not walk around naked under normal conditions but some do. You will be getting a set of bras and panties but that is all of the clothing that you will have."

Melinda only nodded in agreement and felt her new nipples get hard in the air and Harry smiled and looked over to his girls and said "Well what are you girls waiting for lets have a bit of fun infrount of the soon to be former minister of magic."

Hermione turned around and said "I would like to try some of that dragon pussy I bet it would taste great."

Ginny was the next to real around and say "Hey Hermione how about me and you get Mindy while Sue and Pansy gets Harry then we can switch however we want."

Harry looked at Mindy and said "It's ok they will not hurt you. Humans do this to each other for mutual pleasure. I can't count the number of times I have walked in when one was eating out of another."

Melinda relaxed a bit and Hermione and Ginny took position at the former dragon's pussy and breasts. Gently sucking on her delicate nipples Ginny swirled her tongue around it causing Mindy to moan in pleasure as her rather sensitive nipples were being licked. Hermione went down on the woman's pussy and started to lick it still tasting the residue of Harry's essence in her. Mindy was lost in pleasure and loved every second of it. Harry, Susan, and Pansy however were having a wonderful threesome with Susan taking Harry's cock in her pussy while she was licking Pansy's mound. Pansy however was making out with Harry while he was caressing her body and groping her.

These threesomes went on for about a half an hour till the aurors finally arrived and got Harry's statement under oath that this was indeed what happened. The auras may have taken the minister away but they just went back to having sex as soon as the door was shut.

Around lunch time he fitted Mindy with her new collar and she hesitated at first till she saw that the other girls had collars like her around their necks. She smiled and swayed her tail back and forth as they walked and she tried not to knock anything over with it swishing back and forth. Upon entering the great they were greeted with little fanfare as most had seen the dragon human hyghbrid but most had no idea what she could do. As Harry sat down each one of his slaves took a spot either next to or around his legs and he fixed them each a plate of hot food that they were serving. Not knowing how to eat like a human Mindy observed the other slaves eating like she normally would as a dragon and just decided to eat like that. Sometime during the meal Harry removed his cock from his pants and Hermione was the first one to get to it giving him a blowjob for a little bit more for lunch. Mindy however heard Harry laugh a bit and unleash a stream of piss right into Hermione's waiting mouth. Not to be one who would not take her master's generous offer she started to drink the foul liquid and in the last bits of piss she went over to Mindy and gave her a kiss sharing some of their master's piss between them.

With it being a Saturday they had the day off from classes but that would not be said that they did not have to study their course work. With the time between lunch and dinner they went to the library to help Mindy learn to talk and they were confronted by Daphne and Tracy.

Wow this chapter has been my longest chapter for a while and like most authors I did not control all of it if you can guess what part that I did not control I will give you a cookie jk, jk. Now to meet popular demand Daphne will be Harry's next slave followed by Tracy. I may just have them join at the same time I have no clue yet. And for those who liked the legal aspect of it that was a sample of what Harry read and he should know those laws to protect his property. This is a very personal thank you to all of my subcribers, I wish to give a warm thank you and just ask, why am I getting so few reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Take a look back on where this story started, take a look back on where it came from. If you told me that this story would be more popular than my previous story called "Hinata the slave" I probably would not have believed you. I do have my plans for what I think might come to be in this story but nothing is set in stone. A writer knows when he is in control and when he should just step back and smell the roses. It may be a delicate balance to know when to be in control and wen not to be but at the same time you have to have a plan that is not to far into the future. I only think a chapter or two in advance on what I am going to do but sometimes the charters will take over and basically tell me no we will not do this at all. All of those good reviews that I am getting from the readers I enjoy and the critics tell me my faults not always the most pleasurable experience but they still need to be addressed. Well on with this chapter and let us look to a bright future for this story.

Introducing Tracy and Daphne

Harry and crew were studying in the library and they were just confronted by both Daphne and Tracy. Daphne was the fist to work up the courage to finally speak and said "Harry can you please dismiss your other slaves and we have to talk."

Harry looked over to his group and nodded, even though the other girls looked dejected one quick look from Harry told them to stay in the area and listen into the conversation.

Daphne drew a deep breath and asked "Harry as you may know there is a ball coming up and I would love to go with you and I am sure that Tracy will come with me as well. This way you can get a two for one."

Harry looked between the two and noticed a general submissiveness with Daphne and a general Dominance with Tracy. It was only after that Daphne started to squirm in her seat that Harry smiled and asked the two "Is there anything else you wish to ask me? I know there is."

Daphne blushed cherry red and said "There is and…." Her voice faltered a bit and stopped all together. Her hand disappeared beneath the table and harry got curious as to what she was doing. Looking under the table Harry noticed that her hand was in her skirt and her panties were covering up what she was playing with. Looking back up Harry noticed that Daphne had her eyes closed and Tracy was whispering something in her ear only for Harry to say "Miss Davis it appears that Daphne wants to tell me something alone."

Tracy nodded and knew what Daphne was going to do but she knew that belonging to Harry would be a much better fate than where she could end up with. As soon as the girl left Daphne looked only in Harry's eyes and said "I want to be your slave and Tracy wishes to train under you to become a mistress. I've seen how Pansy is with you and how well you treat her. As of right now you treat the dragon humanoid"

Harry cut Daphne off by saying her new name and she continued "How you treat Melinda is better than most pure blood masters. Many other pure blood families are into the master salve relationship but most of them turn out to be abusive and not fun for the submissive in the relationship. It would help your cause out in the court systems for you to own both me and Tracy. Tracy will fell indebted to you and you will have another ally to come to your aid. My father will approve of my choice of a master and knows that this would be a better alternative than someone else that I could have been promised to. Hopefully my little sister will take care of his ass and he will become the submissive in the relationship."

Harry could only stifle a laugh at how he thought the person she was talking about and it would be funny to see that boy take a strap-on in his ass but knowing him he probably would like it.

Daphne looked at Harry with hope in her eyes and Harry knew that he could not deny her the chance at becoming his and he responded "Say I did take you as a slave and I did train Tracy, would you go with her after her training is done?"

Daphne looked down in thought and knew that it would be a trick question either she would stay with her master or go with her best friend she could not easily make a dissension and responded in a low voice "I don't know sir."

Harry smiled and said "You pass and you will become my slave with the option of belonging to Tracy after her training is complete. Why don't you call Tracy back in here and we will discuss the terms of her training but I will not take you as my slave till after the Yule ball. Tracy will begin her training after I take you but this will give you two time to prepare for your dance."

Daphne smiled and knew that this was the best option and knew that this would give some time for Melinda to get use to belonging to Harry as a slave and give her some rights that she could do. Daphne knew that the minister would be out of office at the close of the year and as of that time he would be in close moderating but still doing every day things in his new office in a jail cell. Daphne smiled and told Tracy the good news that she was going to get her wish and both walked back into the library. Harry was the first to speak as soon as Daphne sat on the floor between them "So you wish to become a mistress and you know that I only have slaves right now."

Tracy responded "I am sir and I do wish to become a mistress."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw the fire burning to be in charge of anything and Harry knew by instinct that she would do well in the life style "What will you do with Daphne at the end of your training?" Harry knew that this would show just how deep the bond was between the two and knew that this would be the deciding factor with this question.

Tracy weighed both options with utmost vigor and knew that to be a good mistress that she would need to have at least one submissive if not slave but she also wanted to be trained by Harry. If she chose her bond she might just become a slave but if she chose Harry she would have to give up Daphne. With her mind made up she just said exasperatedly "I don't know, I believe that the submissive should get to chose who she wants to serve it should not be forced on the submissive."

Harry looked at Tracy with a hard look and knew that she was being honest with him and also knew that he would be training her. He let her sit and stew for a minute making her more and more nervous as the seconds slowly ticked away. Tracy could not help but to feel naked in front of his all gazing eyes and she hiked up her breath as he said "Very well you will be trained by me."

Tracy let out an exhausted sigh of relief as she made the right choice in her words but she was still baffled till Harry started to say "If you chose Daphne then you would have had some more submissive tendencies but at the same time if you chose to take Daphne from me if you chose that route then you would have been no better than some of the other pureblood masters. You are right in letting her choose who she wants to belong to but at the same time you are letting me show her the best of both worlds. Now like I told Daphne I will not be taking her as a slave till after the Yule Ball and you are in the same boat. I need to give time for Melinda, the former dragon, to get use to her new body before I tell her what she can do. Hopefully she does not need to use the full extent of her strength any time soon but she may have to."

Tracy bowed her head and she felt the library with Daphne in tow and Harry called back his other slaves who were still working with Mindy. Harry saw Mindy smile and bow saying in a rather high voice "Greetings Master."

"I see you have learned to talk like most humans, this is a good thing for you and now you can start learning to read."

Mindy shook her head and said "I already know how to read in the human tongue master. Some of the dragon handlers would read to us and around us so we have a good grasp on how to read. I may have shredded a book or two when trying to learn to read those stories for myself but I have it down now."

Harry smiled and knew that she was indeed speaking the truth but he felt that Hermione pushed her along in this and asked "What girl helped you out the most?"

Melinda knew that this was a test for her memory but the other slave's name escaped her memory and she finally said "The slave with the curly brown hair Master."

Harry smiled and knew of who she was tiring to say and corrected her by saying "You mean Hermione, don't you."

With just one look Hermione stepped forward and bowed and Harry asked her "Is there anything you would like to do?"

Hermione knew that she would have a choice but she knew that it was ultimately up for Harry to decide "I don't know what you would like to do to me master but I would like to be tied up and whipped."

Harry smiled and knew that he would be doing this to some of his slaves eventually but this would be a reward for her. "Very well let's go into the chamber and get you ready."

Leading her down to the chamber of secrets Hermione was bound with silk ropes, gagged, and blindfolded. Taking out a ridding crop he started to slowly warm her body up to him whipping her. Hermione moaned into the gag and screamed when he struck the small bundle of nerves that was her clit. Putting that away he soon switched whips by taking out a braided leather whip and ran it along her bust. Gently he whipped her breasts and Hermione moaned into the gag as the whip left some nasty red welts as Harry continued to draw the whip back to him and retracted. Hermione's body was soon covered in a criss cross pattern just from that whip. Harry smiled with himself and continued to strike the helpless girl and Hermione enjoyed every minute of it. Harry once again switched whips, this time with a bamboo cane. Harry started to cane the prone woman and Hermione screamed into her gag with each strike. Hermione was sweaty and exhausted from swinging and in pain from the various whips that she had endured.

Gently Harry untied the woman and she fell on him in a lump of limp flesh. Harry looked into her eyes and removed the gag. Exhausted Hermione said "Thank you master."

Harry smiled and said "Your welcome pet, you were a good girl."

Wow that was a nice chapter and over 2000 words not bad, not bad at all. Well guys I'd hate to cut it short but the next chapter will probably be the Yule ball, Tracy will begin her training and of Daphne's submission. The chapter after that might be Daphne getting use to being a slave and the second task. At this time I would like to give a shout out to all of the good reviews I'm getting for this story. To address the spelling issue lets just say that I have always been a poor speller and rely on Word quite a bit to do the spell check for me. Is there any way that I can improve this story and blast it up to a top story for this site. Please leave the comments in the review box.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys my exams are now done so I will have more time to write out more of my Centaur Harry story.

Chapter 12 The Yule Ball

Daphne was in the dorm room spending her last few hours there, she was already packed and she was nervous on how Harry was going to claim her and if the other slaves would be going with others. Daphne was dressed in a light pink gown and she was passing back and forth with every single time there was even the slightest of noise she jumped. She hoped that he would claim her in front of others and make it a passing back and forth and she nearly wore a depression on in the stone floor. After what seamed like hours she heard the specific knock sequence that told her that Harry was there.

Letting him in immediately she invited him up to her dorm room and she sat on the bed. Harry just gave her one look and asked "Are you wearing that vibrator that I told you to?"

Daphne looked down almost shamefully and hiked her skirt up to show that she was indeed wearing the vibrator Harry had told her to wear. Harry knelt down and whispered into her ear rather lustfully "I will be taking you as my slave after the opening dance. Some of my other slaves have found dates but they know that they are not to be touched inappropriately. Nevile was the first one to ask permission to take Ginny with him and Hermione asked me to keep her dates name a secret and he to has asked me. Susan decided to opt out of the ball and remain in the dorm room waiting for me to come back. Now with that taken care of what you will do after the first dance is that you will lay on the ground and ask me to be your master. Tracy told me of your fantasy of being taken right then and there in front of everyone so as a treat to you, you will be fucked in public."

Daphne looked up at her soon to be master almost lustfully and knew that this was going to be a night to remember. Harry smiled and felt his hardening member start to poke out of his tuxedo pant and knew that at least for him he would be getting out at least one good lay. Taking her by the arm Harry lead Daphne to the great hall and the first person that they saw that seemed to be waiting for him was on Mr. Victor Krum.

In all seriousness that should not have been Victor approached Harry and said "I found the secret with the egg and we will have to go under water to retrieve a person that we will miss the most and thank you Mr. Potter for allowing this to happen."

Hermione came down the grand staircase in a light purple periwinkle dress and just looked lovely. She bowed to Harry and said "Thank you master and I am wearing that belt."

Harry smiled and knew that she was wearing a chastity belt to keep Victor from getting any ideas on touching what belongs to him. It was not that he did not trust him or anything personally he just did not trust anyone to not touch his slaves. With Victor being a male at the ripe old age of seventeen he did not trust him as far as he could throw him in regards to the opposite sex.

The champions walked in persession with Victor and Hermione leading, Fleur and Rodger second with Cedric and Cho on the third spot and with Harry and Daphne bringing up the rear. Harry smiled as he twirled Daphne around him and both of them enjoyed every second of their dance. As soon as the first song ended Daphne laid down on the ground and spread her legs in a loud voice she said "Master take your slave."

Tracy smiled and knew that this was her cue to go up near the front as Harry bent and leaned over and kissed her thus sealing her fate as his slave. Lifting up her gown and he started to loosen up his tux pants so that his dick could have easy access to her tight virgin hole. Gently he removed the vibrator and in the same manner rubbed his hard as steel member at her sopping wet cunt. Whispering to her sweet nothings he gently started to enter her tight hole and broke her virginity right there on the spot. Daphne screamed in pain as her hyem was torn but her screams of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as Harry continued to fuck her. After he blew his load inside of her Tracy stepped forward and everyone was thinking that it was going to be a double wammie with Tracy joining into Harry's growing population of slaves. She bowed down and said "I wish to be trained by you to become a domitrix and learn from you Master Harry Potter."

Harry looked down at her and said "I accept that you will be training under me for as long as I deem fit. If you are not fit to become a mistress then you will become one of my slaves is that agreed to?"

Tracy knew what was to be expected of her and also knew that this is what she needed to do in the first place. She responded to his question by saying "I accept your judgment Master Potter and I will become a mistress or become your slave."

Harry smiled and knew that this would be the best option and said "Very well from this day forward till I deem necessary you will be known as a mistress in training."

The mood of the dance was completely killed after this but as soon as the music started back up the others started to dance once again. Harry and Daphne danced the night away and surprisingly Draco did not make this usual snide comment to try to insult the newest addition to his growing slave population.

Harry lead Ginny, Hermione, and Daphne back to his dorm room and proceeded to fuck the living day lights out of them surprisingly he was able to keep up with all six of his slave girls at once.

Morning came early and it was not very appreciated by Harry and his slaves but it was Christmas morning and there were presents to be opened. Harry had surprised his slaves with various sex toys they could use on themselves not limited to butt plugs, vibrators, dildos, strap-ons, and other various sexual toys. For each of his slaves he had a ring marking them as his and he spared no expense at spoiling his slaves on this day. Harry however had received a few books on sex magic from Hermione including how to build a sex based homunculi and how to place a dead soul inside. Harry smiled at the number of slaves he had to have and he had just the right amount. The other girls did not have as a nice gift but the girt they had for him was still a great gift and it would let them act out their secret fetishes with him. Aside from the usual gifts Harry was invited to several Yule parties where he was to be the guest of honor as he had done honor to the family for getting rid of the rapists out of the Slythern house. The longest of the letters was from one Lady Malfoy and it read

"To the Young Lord Potter

I thank you for doing this great service to my family and friends, you exposed some of the darkest acts a magical could do on another besides killing them in cold blood. You may not know how serious rape is considered in our culture and the shame it can bring to a family. The older Slytherns that were taking part in this deplorable act have been disowned by their parents to try to remove the stain on their honor. It would do my family great honor at coming to out celebration of the Yule holiday. I know that you and Draco may not have been on the best of terms to say the least but he has changed his attitude twords you in this short time and now family honor has been satisfied by a third party. I ask you to come and I will give you thanks only a mother could give for helping her son.

Lady Narcissia Malfoy, Lady of the noble house of Malfoy."

Well as I said earlier exams are done and I hope you liked this chapter oh and admins its been a few weeks since this story came up I hope you got my threat of both lawyers and anonymous, you want to play hard to reach ok but you will not like what I do in return should anything happen to this or any of my stories. Should you try to delete this account like you did poormoraljoe lets just say I have more email addresses where that came from. You cannot win the readers and authors have spoken you have lost again. To my loyal readers and reviewers remember that fateful day in June where the admins disided to enforce a ten year old rule that they did not enforce strictly or at all, remember the purge and the fallen stories and authors who got their accounts deleted. Now its our turn to strike back and strike hard. Courage to you my fellow readers and writers I give you courage to strike now who's with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Going to a party was one thing but bringing his slaves along was another, so Harry had decided that he would bring Daphne and Hermione. As the Yule party got under way the Lucious Malfoy excused himself from the table and went off somewhere leaving the Mrs to do the customary toast to start the banquet and ball off.

Narissia taped her spoon to her wine glass and rose up and said "I would like to propose a toast to Lord Potter and a thanks from all of the mothers of the children who were in Slythern dorms."

The sound of clapping was heard threw the hall as the praise of Harry's name till a scream of rage baffled everyone but Daphne. In a loud clear voice someone yelled at Daphne "What the hell are you doing here bitch."

Daphne shuttered a bit and Harry stood up to see where and who this voice is coming from, and found an older man with a younger woman running behind him. The older man looked to be around his sixties and the younger woman was in her thirties to early forties

The older man's face was distorted with rage and pure furry directed at the cowering Daphne, Harry however looked at the beast of a man and said in a rather clear voice "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The party was taken aback as everyone knew the rage behind the lord of the Greengrass family and he rose his hand to strike the boy in his path down but was stopped mid blow by his wife or daughter. He looked back in anger at the woman who stopped him and said to her "I will deal with you later."

The woman said to him "I don't think so Philip and you will not interfere."

The man looked back and said again "It is my duty as a father to make sure there are no possible suitors for this slut. She has been enslaved by this beast and she needs to get away from his grasp."

Harry knew that his wand was ready to strike at moment's notice and soon he turned his attention back to Harry and said "You will release my daughter right here and now, and not a moment sooner."

Harry looked at the newly named Philip Greengrass and said "She willingly came to me and if you even think for a second that she will go free into your 'loving' hands you have another thing coming for you. Merlin accords on property says that 'If a person or creature willingly comes to another magical being and willingly professes slavery that person is enslaved till the master decides or dies. Should it be murder the slave will go to the alpha and not to the family he or she was originally in.' So with that she will never go back to you ever and do not think of placing your younger daughter in this situation as she is bounded to Draco now with your name on the slip. Anyway you look at it you are screwed and do not raise your wand at me."

Ignoring Harry's command the older Greengrass only saw red and fired a rather potent dark curse at his daughter to destroy her reproductive organs. The party was thrown into chaos as the spell was reflected back to the sender and destroyed what little penis he had. The lord of the Greengrass family was finally sterile and he fired some rather darker hexes at the general area of the target only to miss and a simple recardo with an expelerionus broke his hand and blasted his wand away.

As the dust settled it was clear to the party what had happened and Harry was standing tall and proud above the rage twisted man. Harry looked down in pity at him if only for a second and looked at his slave. Daphne hid her face in shame but did not say a word as the aurors came in and arrested the older man.

Harry looked at Daphne and did not say a word as they left the party and back to school to get ready for the next day. For that night for the first time in a long time Harry did not take any of his slaves to bed with his but he left them to their own devices. The next morning his slaves were rather horny without their usual stuffing but they dared not say anything.

The morning and afternoon were like the night before and there was no sign of his cock and it seemed as if he was punishing them and Daphne was taking the brunt of the anger and frustration that they were not having sex at all. Their frustration soon turned to rage as the other girls found out by mid afternoon on what Daphne had done.

The other slaves had taken her up to their room and they returned to Harry's side without Daphne a bit before dinner. Harry looked questionably at them but said nothing. After the evening meal he signaled to Tracy to follow up to the tower. Harry led his other slaves up to the dorm room and found that Daphne was tied up and gagged. Her ass was beet red and her face was stained with tears. Harry turned around to see his other slaves and gave them a rather hard look and asked in a very demanding voice "Who had this idea?"

Sheepishly both Ginny and Pansy raised their hands and Harry gave both of the girls a rather good impression of a death ray. His face was hard as rock, his very features looked like they were of carved stone. His eyes were as cold as ice as the other slaves but Ginny and Pansy fled from his presence and scattered around the common room. The temperature in the dorm room felt like it dropped by 5 degrees Celsius as the two prone slaves were not spared from their master's furry. He braked out his order "Strip, both of you, now."

In their fear they hastily striped nearly tearing their garments in the process but they stood before their master in their nude form he passed in front of them like a drill sergeant and said "I never told you to do this to Daphne did I?" Ginny tried to say something but was cut off "Did I ask you to speak, no I did not and this was a rhetorical question for the both of you. You want to know why I did not take any of you last night or earlier today? For one thing I knew about that brothel contract and got around it. The second thing is I was too damn exhausted from the party and what happened and as of right now I am trying to get back my energy. I will be punishing the two of you for this and it will be what I decide and you will never have a say in punishing your fellow slave." Harry waved his wand and conjured ropes and two paddles and magically bound his two other slaves. Using his wand he made the paddles able to spank the girl's bottoms and repediatly. He left them there as he untied Daphne and placed her in his arms. He continued to speak at the now bound girls saying "Hope you like this punishment as you will be getting many more like this in the days to come. For every hour she was left up here it will be 24 hours for you. Till your punishment is up there is to be no sex for you and no relief for your body."

Both Ginny and Pansy squirmed in their bonds as the paddle started to spank their ass's and Harry carried Daphne down the steps in his arms.

Upon reaching the common room Harry's other slaves were terrified and could not say or do anything but shake in their fear. Harry looked gently at Daphne and moved her long blond hair out of the way of her face and gently he laid her down on his lap as he sat on the couch. Hermione was the first one to causally step forward and Harry asked in a rather gentle voice "What actually happened up there?"

Hermione looked down in shame as she said "They said that this was under your orders for them to do that and I did not argue with that as I did not wish to be punished myself. I'm sorry master I did not know." Her voice faltered for a bit and Hermione unleashed tears and Harry just held her in his arms with a warm embrace. Harry placed his hand on her back and tentatively rubbed it up and down tracing her spine. The other girls soon piled onto Harry crying that they to did not have an idea that this was not his orders in the first place. It took about an hour before he calmed his girls down and to dry their tears. It was not long till the girls were asleep and Harry received a message from the former brothel of Daphne saying

'To the Lord Potter

I thank you for taking the young woman named Daphne Greengrass, who is now your slave, away from her father. I may have known Philip for a long time and he was not always this bad. It appears as if age has affected his very soul and corrupted it. The marriage contract may have been for me but she never would have slept with me as she would be married to one of my grandsons around her age maybe a little bit younger, if only by a year or two. I wish to personally thank you for what you did and propose an alliance with your house. Any upcoming family feud you may have with another family. I eagerly await your rely.

Duke Dmitri Paskovi'

Harry smiled and knew that Daphne was going to be taken care of no matter where she went and he was soon removed from his thoughts by a loud male voice screaming "POTTER I WILL KILL YOU."

Harry sighed and knew that Ron was going to try to get even with him for enslaving his sister and not giving her all of the attention that she supposedly deserved. Harry knew that Ron was becoming out of control and he thought he knew the right girl just fit for the job. Writing something rather quickly Harry looked at Mindy and said "Can you please take this to Luna Lovegood for me? She has rather long blond hair and is rather quirky in some regards but she will be perfect for Ron."

Mindy smiled and knew that she did not want to be part of the fall out with this and quickly left to find her target person.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and I have no idea where all of this came from. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, I know my spelling is bad and all and there are a few words that I would have misspelled and did not correct. Flamers are not appreciated and this story is like my child and I am very protective.


	14. Chapter 14

I've been rereading some slave fics and I have found something that severally disappoints me and that is they slaves that he does get are to submissive and there are little to no problems with they at all. This may be fiction but I do not really want it to be surreal as where everything is handed to Harry. He will have his fair share of conflicts with his slaves as well as a Multiple personality disorder. When one problem is resolved another will crop up so to speak. Well I do have some plans but nothing is set in stone as of yet. His slaves will have problems and they will rise to the surface as the chapters go on. Also sorry I have not updated in a while I have been feeling a bit under the weather.

Chapter 14

Harry griped his wand knowing what was to come and Ron came running down the steps with a face that matched his Uncle's purple face. Ron cast a few school boys spells but they were easily deflected by a quick shield. Raising his wand he just cast a quick stuipify and Ron did not react till the spell was on and it hit him right between the eyes. Ron dropped like a stone and fell to the ground paralyzed.

About five minutes later Mindy came back into the common room escorting one Luna Lovegood behind her. Luna smiled and curtsied to Harry and asked "Is there anything you need me to do, Master Harry Potter?"

Harry could only nod and say "I know who you are Luna and please drop the submissive act."

Luna frowned and knew that she had to drop this act and asked again right after she sat down and pulled out a rather long cig. Her eyes hardened and said "What do you want Harry. From what I can guess you stunned Ronald and are not into males so I am guessing is that you want to give him to me to break."

Harry nodded and responded "That would be the best possibility but I doubt that would happen but you might make it happen. Compulsion charms may lead him to you but you will have to start out with weak ones and then eventually dominate him. But with all of this aside how is your job with the ravenclaw girls."

Luna smiled and knew that this was a question worth asking and responded "Very well, I suspect that Cho will be the first one to break and then followed by her pussy loving friend. As for the other Indian twin you can have her. I may like women but she is just too picky for me and cannot be turned to eating pussy. Good job by the way on starting to train Tracy, and Astoria, Daphne's sister, is doing a rather good job with Draco. What are you going to do about Daphne when Tracy is finally the mistress that she wants to be?"

Harry smiled and responded back "Well Luna as far as Daphne goes she will decide on who she wants to be with. Padma and Paviti would make great slaves as well as Lavender but as far as for what you could do with Ron, I do have a few ideas."

Luna smiled and leaned in giving Harry an impressive view of her bust and cleavage. She said almost seductively "What ideas would those be Harry?" Luna purred his name but Harry could only smile and say "I was going to tell you anyways Luna no need to be seductive about it. As for my idea you may be able to sissify him into being a maid for you."

Luna smiled as if she liked that idea and knew that Harry had thought up with a great idea. Her smile turned into a frown and knew that it would take time to get the necessary compulsions to start to be willing to suck at cocks even if Harry did not allow it to be done on him. Luna knew that it would be a long road ahead of her in making Ron hers but she was up to a challenge as Cho and Marietta would not be lasting that much longer. Luna crossed her legs and too another drag and said "So its official and once I break the other Indian twin then I will break Ron. What I need you to do is to send compulsions at him and for him to start wearing girl clothing."

Harry nodded and sent a small compulsion to Ron for him to start liking panties on his dick and no matter how revolting it was to imagine Ron in a pair of rather frilly panties. Harry smiled at Luna and both knew that the compulsion took root deep within his sub conscious and Luna sent one of her own to start to be rather submissive to women.

"Very well then this is agreeable and we need to find a way for him to be caught and then he can become your sissy."

Luna grinned at the possibilities at a sissy under her control and Harry nodded and said "Ron will not be anywhere near me after he becomes a sissy slave only at parties will he be anywhere near me."

Luna nodded and knew that this would be the case and responded "I would not expect anything different from you. By the time I am done with him he will look like a little girl. Well it looks like he is waking up and I will be taking my leave."

Right before Ron got up Luna was already out of the common room and going down the hall to continue to break some of her soon to be slaves. She was humming a nonsenses tune and skipping her way down to her own common room. Harry however gathered up his slaves and lead them to his dorm room to find that Ginny had somehow broken free and she had her wand trained at the Harry's head. Harry looked calm and collective and knew that there would be further discipline for Ginny. Drawling his wand out he disarmed her and stunned her. Harry knew that Pansy would be tell him what he needed to know if it relieved her of some punishment that she had to endure. He looked at Pansy and said "I will be removing your gag and if you tell me what happened your punishment will become much less."

Pansy looked in tears as she was ungagged and she let out a rather loud scream and started to cry. Normally if he punished her she was not this distraught but this was something that was this loud and hard before the purity rite he did. Harry held her nude form in his arms till she stopped crying and calmed down if only a little bit. Harry started to brush her dark hair asking her "What happened Pansy?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes once again and she started to cry on his chest only to be called down within a few minutes. Harry started to stroke her back just to try to calm her down and it was not till Pansy said "Ron came in here and had his way with me and released his sister to try to get even with you. Please master I feel dirty again make me clean."

Harry looked on in mercy to her and said "You punishment is now suspended and don't worry Pansy, Ron will be taken care of. Now I need to know something, did he cum inside of you."

Pansy buried her head in shame as Harry banished all of the jiz that should not be there out of her and just help Pansy in his arms. Harry looked over to Hermione and asked "Do you think you can handle being the alpha again, so this does not happen again."

Hermione looked down in thought and asked him "What would my responsibilities be master?"

Harry smiled and knew that this time Hermione would do better and said "Your job will be making sure the other slaves are in line and when a slave is being punished you are there both protecting them from others and making sure they do not escape. I do not want a repeat of what happened here. You will only receive my orders if a slave needs to be punished and if you did not hear it from me then disregard it unless it is in writing and has my seal on it. You will not punish another slave and say that it was under my orders and should you so this then the title of alpha slave will be revoked from you and you will be punished twice as hard for twice as long. Do we have an agreement? Just remember Hermione this is your second chance at this and fool me once shame on you, fool me twice well I think you get the picture."

Hermione nodded and just said a quick "Yes master." Hermione bowed and asked "What should we do with Ginny master?"

Harry rubbed his temples and said to Melinda "Can you please get Luna again it looks like she will have a male slave sooner than we expected. Please tell her to come up here with a stunned Ron."

Mindy bowed and left the room to find Luna once again and Harry turned once again to Hermione and asked "Have you heard about a chastity belt."

Hermione could only smile and think about what Ginny was going to go through from the next week or two as well as Ron who was going to be broken rather quickly and become a rather nice sissy slave.

Luna soon arrived back to the dorm room with a bound Ron in row making sure he had hit just about every step along the way. Luna did not look to happy to be there and she seemed to take out her frustrations out on Ron not even knowing why she was here again. It was Harry that said the first thing "Luna before you start yelling at me I found out that Ron had raped one of my slaves."

Luna's eyes widened and knew that Harry was meaning business when he said this and knew not to comment on what he had said. Luna carefully choices her words and knew that Ron's fate was sealed before she asked "What should we do with him."

Harry looked down at the maggot before him and said "There are a few spells that will mentally reprogram him as well as Ginny to make them submissive to us again. Ron still will be your sissy slave but it will be happening within the next few days instead of months."

Luna nodded and knew that this was the best way to teach others that raping his slaves would not be tolerated at all. Her face grew hard and said "Let's do it now. He is so pathetic and he will be a good sissy slave."

Harry knew the spells and incantation and began to chant in Gallic "Beidh tú bheith baininscneach" Harry did not know how many times he repeated that phrase over and over but the effects soon showed themselves as Ron's body became more feminine and his mind shifted to that of a woman. When Harry was finally done he locked the male self of Ron deep within the realm of the sub conscious. He left the memories of him raping Pansy up in his high brain and several other things. Harry looked over to Luna and she began to transfigure his clothing to that of what a sissy would wear. Ron was once again knocked out and Harry went over to Ginny after making sure his other slaves were taken care of.

Harry tried to be civil with ginny and asked "Do you know why you are in this situation?"

It was not till Ginny's response of "Fuck you Potter, I am not your slave."

Harry gave Ginny a very hard look before he began to chant in Latin "Tu ad me". Ginny's eyes glazed over and she started to cry and sob for mercy almost as soon as Harry got done chanting Ginny was beyond balling her eyes out and saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

Harry gave Ginny a hard look and said "Ginny do you know what you did?"

Ginny hung her head in shame as she said "I do master and I do not know why I said that."

Harry nodded sensing no deception and said "Very well Ginny I will see what is causing you the problem but you still need to be punished for your actions weather you were in control of them or not. Hermione dear could you please get the chastity belt as well as a butt plug for Ginny."

Hermione quickly got to it and found a chastity belt that seemed to be the right size and a butt plug that would fit into Ginny's tight ass. Returning to Harry quickly Harry taped his wand on the plug and used a tremendous amount of lube to get it nice and slick. Harry repeated the process with Ginny's ass and cleaned it out with a rather mild water spell. After her ass was completely cleared of the gunk and grime that builds up naturally in the body he gently started to push the object into her ass. Ginny started to writhe in pain as the plug got deeper and deeper and Harry leaned over her prone body to say "Relax this will go in much easier if you would."

No matter how hard she tried she could not and it was not till Harry started to rub her pussy did she feel the plug start to go into her deeper. Harry leaned over her again and said "Relax that's it just continue to relax it is almost all the way inside of you."

With the butt plug all the way inside of her Harry used a modified sticking charm and had the plug stay inside. Ginny was sobbing at the pressure on her bowls and it only got worse at a chastity belt was attached to her waist. She could feel something start to go into her pussy and she could not help but moan as the object expended almost like it was sucking in all of her juices.

Harry smiled with the look of ecstasy as the other part of the belt was fashioned onto her other side of her waist. Laying her down, Ginny moaned some more as the plugs shifted inside of her, Harry looked into her eyes and said "You may not think of this as punishment right not but the plug in your pussy will expand and contrary as well with the butt plug. You will be wearing this for a week's time and do not worry about going to the bathroom as the plug will vanish any fecal matter inside of you and your piss will just go into the plug.

Ginny could only nod at what her punishment was and could not help but think if this is going to be with her all week she might as well enjoy it. She could not help but smile with delight as the pussy plug expanded in her pussy and she wanted to enjoy this feeling while it lasted. It was almost as if Harry wanted her to be in pleasure for her punishment but her pleasure soon turned to pain as a little shock was sent deep within her pussy. She yelped a bit and Harry said "It will shock you every time you cum."

You know I think I will end here and leave you to guess what will be next and we shall see the fall out of this coming rather soon. As is I have worn myself out typing this piece and have done my best to fix all of the spelling errors that may have occurred.

The occ spells go Beidh tú bheith baininscneach, Gallic for "You will be feminine"

"Tu ad me" directly translated to "Thou to me" or "You belong to me"


	15. Chapter 15

Harry brought out a pen and page and began to write his response to Duke Paskovi and he was very willing to meet him. He smiled and sent the letter off to the relative old duke's residence to try to arrange a time to meet up with him. After sending off the letter Harry heard Ginny gasp and then shriek in pain as the electric plug did its job. It was almost unnatural as Ginny's voice got a bit deeper and said "When I get out of here Potter I will kill you."

The voice that Ginny spoke in seemed to be part of a partial possession and knew that he had to get rid of the creature that was plaguing her. Doing a simple spell in Czech "mysli vzhled" or mind look he found several different possible problems and they all looked the same and that they were in constant battle with each other.

What horrified him were the creators on her mindscape that seemed to be vast canyons that it seemed to where great wars were fought over her very psyche. After quickly canceling the spell Harry bound the girl back up and knew that this situation had to be conquered. Calling in his other slaves he needed their opinion on this matter and knew that it had to be done fast. He quickly briefed them on what was going on in Ginny's mind and they were beyond shocked as that problem should have and would have been taken care of while she was at the hospital after her first year and not allowed to fester.

After making sure that she was bound again Harry called in his slaves and told them of the situation and concluded "It looks as if Ginny does indeed have Multiple personality disorder and this needs to stop now but the question is how can we do this? I want your input."

Hermione was the first one to say something "We may be able to obliviate her."

Pansy was the one who disagreed with this and said "Obliviating her would do nothing in regards to these multiple personalities and it would be impossible to destroy any and all traces of them."

"Master would a homicual work?" Susan said meekly

Mindy shook her head and said "Lets look how I was formed from an existing body lets try something similar to that with this homicual."

Daphne was the one to disagree with this and said "Making a false body like this would be impossible and impartial I say we go in and help her from the inside. These other sides need to submit to you and I am sure some have but others have not."

Harry smiled at all of their ideas but said to Susan and Daphne "Sue, Daph these are good ideas and you will be having a rather personal night with me after we take care of Ginny but if I am to exhausted then it will be the next night."

Harry soon dismissed his slaves and knew what he must do and incanted another spell meaning mind walk and he found part of his body inside Ginny's mind scape. Harry was soon confronted with several young women and one old looking male. Almost immediately recognizing they man as an older form of Tom Riddle he went over to him. His steps were audible as both men came closer and closer to becoming face to face. "Tomas Riddle otherwise known as Volomort you must leave. Do you know who I am?"

The figure of the old man looked into the younger male's eyes and found that he was not going to be going down without a fight and responded "I know who you are boy and what you are here for. The only reason why I started to act up again is because Ginny read something on how you wanted to take down my older self and the master manipulator. It was only because of you that this curse was lifted off of me and all I ask is that history can be rewritten. I wish to be remembered as the leader before his curse made me into how I was took full effect. I ask for a chance to redeem myself and seek my judgment before the gods above. I ask that all of my soul containers be returned to me and that I may have my final judgment. Return them to my body and then I will go to my judgment."

Harry nodded not knowing if he was telling the truth or not and this was before the figure of Ton Riddle began to speak once again "I was the one who set the various personalities on each other and now you will find no trouble with them. They will act before they started to act up and will act as one once again. I wish for my repentance boy to be made soon and I will show you where all of them are at."

Harry screamed in pain as his mind was flooded with images of the locations and the location of the hidden one soul containers. Harry had the knowledge of the traps and the challenges the surround the bits of soul. Harry smiled and recognized the bait for him to be resurrected from the grave but the cost would render him mortal. Harry knew what he must do and that would be to destroy the said objects.

Harry quickly exited the mindscape at the same place from where he entered and noticed a great change in the scenery. There was defiantly a change in scenery and the place looked a lot more peaceful with different parts of Ginny's personality roaming about in harmony with one another. When Harry finally returned back to the top side of life he found that it was dark in the room and only Susan and Daphne were by his side. Their warm bodies snuggled up against his and blissful smiles spread across their faces. Gently nudging them Harry woke them up and said "Lets get you to bed and have a bit of fun there."

From the looks of both Daphne and Susan they seemed to not want to do anything but cuddle with their master just holding on to him while they slept together.

Harry made his way to the black lake to enter in his second task and knew that the hostages were deep under the lake and Harry thanked himself for putting a marker onto all of his slaves. On his way to the lake Harry spotted Luna Lovegood with Ron in a rather frilly dress and a thick looking petticoat. The sissy approached Harry with the permission of his mistress and said "Master Nevil said for me to give you gillyweed and it should last for about an hour."

Harry smiled at the sissy boy and said "Go back to your mistress and serve her as well as your master. Make sure you give him a good blow job for me in thanks."

Harry smiled as Ronnie walked off and went back to his mistress. Harry soon approached the platform and got ready to jump into the fridge water to retrieve Hermione and rescue her. Harry sighed as his marker pointed due west and down signaling that Hermione was completely under the water and down around a 3 fathoms deep. Looking at his other fellow champions he noticed a look of horror spread through Fluer's face, and looks of contempt with Cedric's and Victor's face.

The cannon went off a bit to early and the four of them were off to the parts unknown within the black lake. Using his internal compass Harry quickly made it to the site and with plenty of time to spare. Quickly untying Hermione he sent her up to the surface but stayed behind after sending the girl a message that there was some trouble with the path he just had taken. As he got closer to the problem he noticed that Fleur was struggling to get free from the minions of the mermaids. After a quick ice hex to freeze the little buggers and he easily freed Fleur. Leading her to the final part of the path Harry made sure the other champions were taken care of.

When Harry finally made it to the surface of the water he did not care who was in the lead and what his score was.

Making sure Hermione was fine he went over to the meeting place he had described for the Duke that was supposed to be in attendance. Finding an older man there with a sharp looking goatee and lead him to his own meeting room. With a pretty thick Russian accent he began to speak "Greetings Lord Potter, You did well on your task on making sure the other competitors were there safely. I for one on behalf of the czar Anastasia II, I have to break the brothel contract for one Daphne Greengrass. The czar of magical Russia also agrees that this contract is wrong in so many ways and this is not just the age difference.

"I hear that she is very close to one of my granddaughters here… Tracy I think or is it Terry but her mother married a non-magical person and had a girl."

Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair and said "You mentioned czar and I thought that the royal line was extinguished with the communist regime."

The old duke shook his head and said "No the commies did not take hold in the magical world at all but they tried to destroy magical children when they were born. My father was the one who hid the czar and was granted in being a duke for his service to the country. As you may know that the royal family was captured all except for little Anastasia because she was away at a magical school she soon took over the magical world as the magical czar and by this time Stalin was in power. She cursed him to madness and made a farm of animals out of them with the top of them being the pigs. Does this still make me a dog, I would rather be a dog than a pig."

Harry nodded in acceptance of his story and asked "We will have to break the contract between you and Daphne but if Daphne choses Tracy when Tracy becomes a full-fledged mistress can we look into making a contract between those two?"

The duke looked lost in thought but he eventually said "That would be acceptable but only if they love each other."

Harry knew that this would be the best option but also knew that it was this or she would be with Tracy. Harry smiled and knew that it would be better and he needed to get the soul containers fast if he were to do it by the end of July. Harry nodded in agreement and called in Daphne and said "Daphne this is Duke Dmitri Paskovi who you were brothel to and it seems like you know one of his granddaughters."

Daphne looked back with a curious look and asked "Who is it master?"

Harry knew that she would be happy any way and said "Tracy Davis."

Daphne knew that either way she would be with someone good to her and was dismissed while the Duke and Lord talked about politics and possible alliances.

With the meeting concluded Harry went for a rather long walk around the courtyard and found Fleur wandering aimlessly. She smiled at the young Lord and approached him saying "Lord Potter I owe you a life debt and I wish to become your slave."

Harry shook his head and said "As much as I would like a Vella in my harem my answer to you is no can do. I already have arrangements for others to join and you are to dominate for a life debt to even change your nature. I would train you if I was not training another. Fleur as much as you want to belong to me I cannot take you as my slave."

Fleur bowed her head in shame and realized what he said was indeed true.

A short time later, Harry was in the great hall eating his usual meal with his slaves once again at his side with both Daphne and Susan sucking him off. Harry smiled once again and knew that all was right with the world but he would have to bet the soul container out of this room of requirement. Knowing exactly what it looked like to begin with helped plenty and how to store such an object.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a thank you to everyone who has just seen this story and have read it all the way threw till this part. I thank you for wallowing threw the filth and mire to find the road before you, it is still a steep climb but you have made it threw to this part. Harry will only have a total of seven slaves at a given time and I will not stray from that. While a lot of authors who write this story do give him a ton of slaves I will not as he is still a man who cannot satisfy all of his women all at once.

As for Fleur the reason why I did not put her in is because of this chapter. I really wanted to but I felt that it would not be as beautiful as a set of twins.

Chapter 17 Mistress Tracy and an equal trade

Tracy had easily been trained to be the best mistress that Harry thought she could be but all she lacked in was the experience that most would have. Harry smiled at her and knew that his time with her under him was up and there was nothing but pride that Harry could feel for the girl. Tracy also knew that her time was soon to be up or was up as she had mastered everything that Harry had thrown at her and there was nothing that could stop her from becoming a mistress in the next few days. Daphne watched with eager eyes as her current master and her future mistress finished up her training and she would be ready to go to serve the other woman to the best of her abilities. It was not long till she saw mistress Luna and Grand Mistress McGonagall approaching Harry and Tracy. It only seemed like a few minutes after they started that Tracy was deemed a full fledged Mistress that Daphne would eagerly serve under.

Daphne heard Harry call her and she nearly rushed into the room to great her new mistress but she knew that she had to be formal about it and obey the tradition of a slave exchange. She continued to kneel as Harry started to speak "Daphne Greengrass as part of the mistress and slave agreement that Tracy and yourself made with me at the Yule ball it comes down to your choice to who you want to serve be warned once you make this choice you can never go back without both sides agreeing to this."

Harry could hear Tracy's heart race as it seemed as if time itself stopped for a little bit of time before Daphne finally spoke "I wish to go with Mistress Tracy."

Tracy looked happy at the fact that she had just gotten a slave right after her training and this was the best she could hope for and she began to say "Slave Daphne, I offer you a chance to reconsider if you want to go with me or stay with Harry, but if you truly want to be with me you will crawl over here and lick my pussy."

To Tracy's surprise Daphne started to crawl over to her and started to lick her most delicate hart of her body with great ease and started to get her even more aroused at the sight of the plugs in both her ass and pussy. Tracy soon screamed in reliece as she squirted right into Daphne's waiting mouth and she could not help but feel good about her slave. Tracy looked at Harry and asked "Is there anything you wish in exchange for her?"

Harry shook his head in denial but said "There is not anything that I want but your grandfather Dmitri would like to speak with you about her."

Tracy looked confused for a second and asked "Why would he want to talk to me about Daphne?"

It was not till a few minutes later that she finally realized that her grandfather was the one that Daphne was brothel to in the first place. Tracy hoped that, that situation was resolved and hoped that her grandfather allowed her to keep Daphne.

Tracy had a bit of cold sweat as she saw her grandfather walk into the room and was as every bit intimidating as what her mother had said but that was till he started to laugh a bit. He seemed to relax and conjured up a chair to recline in and said "Well Tracy you are every bit as beautiful as your mother was when she was your age. As soon as I heard you were training under Lord Potter to be a mistress and you were good friends with Daphne, as well as seeing this. I would like to propose a brothel contract between the two of you. This contract will not have a time limit to when you get hitched but you will be married and you would be more of a legalized lover. With this you will not have another idiot try to get you a brothel with someone else."

Tracy did not know what to say but Daphne begged "Please Mistress, I don't want you to be with anyone else that you don't want to be with."

Tracy smiled and stroked her new slave's face and said "Don't worry my little flower that will not happen." Tracy leaned over to her slave's head and kissed her on the forehead before she turned back to her grandfather and said "I do wish for a master slave brothel from the two of us."

Dmitri looked at the two girls and frowned and said "Those contracts are nearly unheard of now a days and not to mention nearly illegal. I hope you two have a plan for this and not just going by whim."

Tracy smiled and said "They are illegal for unwilling participation but when both parties agree with it there is nothing that the law can do about it and even if they were completely illegal Daphne would be doing a slave's oath at the wedding."

Dmitri knew that Tracy was not going to budge and finally said "Just as stubborn as your mother as well but this will work as long as both parties are in agreement. I'm sure the czar will not really approve and ask that you two come in to see her but there should not be to much of a problem with the way things are with the two of you."

Tracy smiled at her Grandfather and knew that he was a hard man but also was near the end of his life. He smiled at her saying "Tell your mother that I am sorry for what I did and I approve of her marriage. It may have taken a decade and a half but I wish to make amends for what I did."

Tracy bowed her head and knew that to make amends like this would be a long and drug out process but there seemed to be genuine remorse in his voice as well as his eyes. Tracy nodded once again and said "I will send the message along grandfather."

Tracy, the duke, and Daphne walked out of the room and in walked Luna with a nude woman in tow. The woman in question was bound, gaged, and blindfolded. She had the appeal of a very beautiful Indian woman and walked submissively behind Luna. Soon another girl and probable the twin of this one beauty walked in the same way. Both girls were attached to one another by a cord around their necks, waist, and feet. Luna gave her usual smile to Harry and said "So Daphne belongs to Tracy now hugh. I always thought that she would make a good carpet munched compared to a sausage entropinuer but a deal is a deal and you will be getting both of theses beauties. They seem to love a lot of cock and will eat each other out just to have it. They are just as you expected them to be and they are still virgins so you will have the honors of popping their cherries. As of right now they have no idea who they will belong to at all but they soon will know. The twin from Ravenclaw was the one that took a while to break but the one from Griffindor was by far the easiest one to break as she already craved cum. The Griffindor one is an expert in cunlings as well as her sister but the Griffindor one has more practice. Well girls your new master is in the room and I want you to sniff him out."

Almost like dogs the girls began to sniff the room for Harry's cock and soon enough they locked on to the smell of arousal and they were about to dig into their cock meal but Harry stopped them saying "Before you dig into my cock I want you to please each other. The person who makes the other cum first will get the cock first."

Almost like animals the girls dug into each other's sopping wet cunts and started to lick and nibble at the clit and each other's sex. With them both being twins, they knew where each others sweet spots were and hit those spots with great precision.

The twin on top let out a very throaty moan but was able to hold back from cumming and hit some more of her other twins sweet spots. This went on back and forth till the twin on top let out a rather loud scream and came right into her other twins waiting mouth.

Harry smiled and clapped at the show and the reward for the bottom twin was a nice sized cock that she eagerly started to bob her head on. Harry was surprised at her skill and soon enough came into her mouth. The twin did not swallow it immediately and motioned to her other twin. She crawled over to her and gave her a long kiss to exchange both saliva and cum.

Harry in response to the twins making out stood up and positioned himself over the twin who did cum and placed his dick right inside of her wet cunt. The twin screamed in pain as her virginity was taken from her but she eventually started to moan some more into the kiss as her twin started to grope her breasts. The girl screamed in ecstasy as Harry started to pick up the pace and soon felt she needed to cum and soon. Her moans soon turned into screams of pure unadulterated pleasure as she came. When she did her vagina walls clamped down onto Harry's cock milking it for everything that it was worth. Harry grunted and unleashed a torrent of cum into the girls waiting pussy and then switched to the other twin and stole her innocence not that there was much left anyways. With the twin that was already came into broke from her sisters kiss and plopped her face down on the others face letting the cum flow out and into her waiting mouth. Like the last time Harry grunted and came at the same time as the other twin, this twin could not help but scream in ecstasy as she was filled up with cum and with her sisters cum as well.

When the newest slaves were both sexually satisfied Harry lead them up to the dorm room and the other slaves knew that they had a bunch of new recruits but lost Daphne. Hermione smiled and laid her head on Harry's lap and let her hair flow gently onto his crouch. Susan was the next to lie down and she laid on his chest with Pansy on the other side. Mindy and Ginny went to his muscled belly and laid their heads there while the twins Padma and Paviti lay on his legs. Harry fell fast asleep that night surrounded by his slaves knowing anything that any time he wanted to have sex he could do it with one of seven women.

Life was good with one Harry Potter.

Hey guys how was this chapter, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it but so far so good. I fear that this story is nearing its end and I want it to go out with a bang. Next chapter there might be a bit more politics and laws coming into play to start to erode Dumbles power base then I can go in for the kill. Everything is going along nicely and I think that Dumbles is in for a surprise next chapter. Well guys peace out for this chapter and tell me how you feel about this story. If you have a challenge for me then I might do it if I like it. You want Harry as a sissy cock slave then I might do it just give me some details to work off of. Hell I'll even do AB stories. My only parameters would be it has to be Harry Potter or Naruto and there must be a master slave relationship going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18 Third task and Resurrection

sorry about the delay but I was feeling so depressed that I could not begin to start writing so here is the next installment of the Salves of Harry otter.

Harry Potter looked out from the tower and knew that he had the third task in the next few days and with untold horrors that the magical world could place on anyone. Hopefully there would not be any dementors in the so called maze but he could use a find me and look for the cup. Harry knew that the resurrection of Voldimort on the summer solstice from his soul containers but he would be weak and nearly powerless. It would have been better to do it on Halloween night with the vale between the spirit world and the physical world was the weakest. The summer solstice is the worst time for anyone to be resurrected and how little their power would be. Doing some quick math Harry found that the Dark Lords power would only be a thousandth of what it normally would be if he would be resurrected on the winter solstice then he would be a thousand times more powerful than what he normally would be.

Harry smiled and looked down at the ring and last one he had retrieved for the upcoming ritual and knew that he could destroy them at any time but also knew why bother when you can get the head of your most hated enemy instead. After doing a quick tempest spell Harry found that he needed to go to bed with his slaves and sleep with them for another night of pure pleasure on all of their parts. Harry laid down in bed and knew that he needed a restful night sleep and the fun was going to begin the next week.

Taking his slaves to bed was a relative easy thing but pleasing them all took great skill and practice as well as patience. Harry slapped Padma's ass and she raised it up to meet his cock with her ass just as she liked it. Gently Harry started to stick his dick into her already stretched ass and started to hump her. Padma moaned in pleasure and moaned his name as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. Pavati not one to be left out started to lick at her slave sisters pussy causing her untold pleasure.

While Harry was fucking the Twins Mindy was with Pansy and Susan and Ginny were tag teaming with Hermione who was writhing in pleasure. Ginny soon stopped what she was going and went down to her pussy. Ginny started to gently lick at her labia causing Hermione to meow with pleasure from the foreign tongue. Hermione opened and closed her mouth in pleasure as Ginny started to insert her tongue inside of her vagina. Taking with opportunity Susan squatted her pussy on Hermione's open mouth. Hermione could taste Susan's arousal inside her mouth as she ran her tongue along the slit. Hermione gasped as Susan pinched her nipple causing Hermione to stick her tongue as deep as it possibly could go inside of Susan.

Ginny soon stopped her manual pleasure and removed her mouth from the girls pussy and said "Hermione, I would like it if you shaved your pubic hair." To further get it ingrained into her head Ginny slowly started to stoke her thick bush and rub her slit.

It was not long till Susan came into Hermione's mouth and weakly stood up and placed her hand next to Ginny's while placing her finger in her pussy. Susan whispered in Hermione;s other ear and said "There is a reason on why I am shaved and that is for the partners pleasure."

Ginny leaned over and kissed Hermione and could taste Susan's cum in her mouth and moaned into the kiss and Hermione started to grope the red heads breasts.

Pansy and Mindy were eagerly licking at each other's folds and enjoying every second of it.

The sexual enjoyment soon was over with seven nude females surrounding an equally nude Harry. Hermione could smell the mustiness of the twins pussy juices on his cock and seemed to start to crave both male and female juices. In the pre-dawn of consciousness Hermione put her mouth on his hardening cock and started to suck it. Hermione loved the taste of tasting both Harry and one of the Pavil twins in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the cock head and made sure that she was hitting the most sensitive nerves on the cock. Harry grunted and slowly woke due to Hermione's ministration and soon came directly into the mouth that was sucking him off.

Harry looked at the girl between his legs and said "Now that was a great way to wake up." After petting Hermione on the head for a few minutes Harry got up and he heard his joints crack in protest. Stretching up for a little bit the sex twins were horny once again. After a strong look to the both of them they started to eat at each other's pussies. It seemed as if the twins did not care who was their partner and would have sex with just about anyone. Harry was the one to come up with the idea and said "Ok girls get your plugs inside of you as well as your collars you will be walking around in the nude today."

The girls seemed to get excited as there was a mad shuffle as the girls got ready. Harry attached a ring at the bottom of each one of their plugs and tied their hands behind their backs. Attaching Ropes to the bound hands to the other girl's rings and a rope around Hermione's collar. Taking a look back he needed a little slack but not too much and he led them to the great hall like dogs.

For some reason the day passed by without incident and it was soon time for the third and final task and like the cannon Harry made it through the maze with one Cedric Diggory and were teleported to the graveyard.

The two young men walked around the grave site and found a grave with an immage od the grim reaper with the name of Tomas Riddle on it. Harry looked at Cedric and yelled "You have to get out of here."

Cedric looked back at Harry and said "There is nothing here, you scared."

Harry's scar lit up with a fresh pain and he passed out when he came to Harry immediately recognized the ritual and knew just how to screw it up. Moved over to Harry and said "And Blood of the enemy forcefully taken to resurrect your foe."

Knowing that this was one of his only chances at weakening and right before the tradoris rat Harry whispered "Take as much as you want."

Wormtail froze for a second and thought out the ritual and just placed the drop of blood into the cauldron and did the final part of the ritual by saying "Flesh of the servant willing given to resurrect your master." Peter cur his hand off with a fleshy chunk and the form of a very sickly Vodomort rose from the grave. This Dark Lord had a sickly look to him and he looked a bit green and weak as he hobbled around on his feet.

The weak figure said to the rat "Wormtail cloth me and give me your hand."

With a wave of his wand a dark clock clothed the dark Lord said "You are to kind master" as he presented the stump and the Dark Lord gave the rat a hard look and said "Your other hand."

Whimpering in pain Wormtail presented the dark mark and the Dark Lord called his servants.


End file.
